Mr Possessive
by Daana-Yo
Summary: Semua orang tahu betapa posesifnya Akashi Seijuuro. Apalagi jika menyangkut kekasih mungilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya./ Yaoi. Pairing(s): Akakuro ! a lil bit Kagakuro and GoM x Kuro !
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki _Sensei_.

 **Genre** : **Romance** ,, emm maybe ?

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always !

 **Warning** : Typos. This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click **back**. Don't Like, Don't Read. It's Simple !

 **Summary** : Semua orang tahu betapa posesifnya Akashi Seijuuro. Apalagi jika menyangkut kekasih mungilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

Chapter 1: **New Rival**

Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja menutup pintu _apartment_ -nya dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah dengan iris ganda-merah emas- tengah bersandar di dinding sebelahnya. Kuroko hanya menatap datar kearah pemuda itu, yang dibalas dengan seringaian tipis.

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsuya." Sapa pemuda beriris heterokrom itu. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko, sebelum menarik pemuda itu kepelukannya. Melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pinggang ramping Kuroko.

" _Ohayou_ , Akashi- _kun_." Balas Kuroko datar sembari menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Ya, kekasih.

Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sepasang kekasih. Jangan tanyakan kronologis bagaimana pemuda manis berhati malaikat itu bisa menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda berpangkat raja iblis. Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa Kuroko diancam oleh Akashi agar menerimanya. Bahkan ada yang beranggapan bahwa Akashi menggunakan mantra cinta agar bisa mendapatkan pemuda berjulukan uke idaman itu. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya serta Akashi Seijuuro terlalu enggan untuk menanggapi omong kosong itu.

Seperti pepatah bijak berkata, 'Nigou menggonggong, kafilah berlalu.'

Err,, abaikan itu.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau memberikanku sesuatu pagi ini, Tetsuya. Morning kiss, misalnya ?" Kuroko tahu itu bukan pertanyaan. Apalagi melihat seringaian yang terkembang diwajah tampan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Akashi- _kun_." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengannya keleher Akashi. Menariknya hingga wajah mereka semakin mendekat, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu.

Akashi tersenyum, sebelum menggerakan bibirnya diatas bibir Kuroko. Menyesap rasa manis dari sepasang bibir kekasih mungilnya. Ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi cumbuan panas saat lidah Akashi menerobos celah diantara bibir Kuroko. Melesakkan organ lunak itu ke rongga mulut sang kekasih. Melilitkan lidahnya dengan milik Kuroko sebelum mengajaknya menari dalam irama yang sama. Setelah puas mengeksplorasi rongga hangat kekasihnya, Akashi memutuskan ciuman itu. Meninggalkan benang saliva yang terjalin diujung bibir Kuroko.

Wajah Kuroko perlahan memerah dengan mata yang tampak sayu. Ciuman Akashi selalu bisa menghilangkan akal sehatnya. Kuroko menarik napas cepat. Berusaha mengisi paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen akibat cumbuan panas Akashi yang selalu sukses membuatnya kehabisan tenaga.

Akashi memposisikan wajahnya disisi kepala Kuroko, sebelum berbisik pelan. "Jika kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu, aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan untuk tidak memakanmu saat ini juga, Tetsuya."

Pipi Kuroko semakin memanas. Didorongnya pelan pundak Akashi dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Itu salahmu, Akashi- _kun_. Dan tolong hentikan. Kita sedang berada ditempat umum." Ucapnya sembari memperhatikan sekitar. Beruntung tidak ada seorangpun di tempat itu. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Kuroko akan malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya dimuka umum.

"Hmm,, jadi jika bukan tempat umum, Tetsuya mau ? Baiklah, kita bisa masuk ke _apartment-_ mu sekarang, Tetsuya." Seringai Akashi semakin mengembang. Sesekali membolos untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih manisnya bukanlah ide buruk untuk dilakukan. Apalagi jika mereka saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak mau membolos, Akashi- _kun_. Dan hentikan pikiran mesum-mu itu." Kuroko segera beranjak meninggalkan Akashi. Wajahnya tertekuk menyadari bahwa kekasihnya telah terkontaminasi hal-hal mesum dari makhluk berkulit gelap-Aomine Daiki.

Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya, sebelum melangkah menyusul pemuda mungil itu.

* * *

Teiko High School mulai ramai dipadati pelajar. Kuroko memutuskan untuk turun di depan gerbang dan membiarkan Akashi memarkirkan mobilnya. Kemudian beranjak menuju kelasnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan tenang menembus kerumunan siswa-siswi yang masih mengisi koridor sekolah. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis menjadikan Kuroko seperti makhluk astral yang susah dideteksi. Pengecualian untuk Akashi Seijuuro. Karena pemuda itu selalu tahu dimana Kuroko berada.

Setelah mendudukkan diri di bangkunya yang terletak dipojok ruangan, Kuroko segera mengeluarkan alat tulis dari tasnya. Melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, hadiah ulang tahun dari Akashi. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai.

Kuroko segera mengambil novel dari tasnya. Membuka tepat pada halaman yang telah diberi pembatas. Melanjutkan kembali bacaannya yang tertunda.

"YAKK, KUROKO !"

Belum sampai lima menit tenggelam dalam bacaannya, Kuroko dikejutkan oleh teriakan dari manusia berambut coklat yang baru saja mendudukan diri di bangku di depannya, dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Kuroko hanya menatap datar kearah pemuda itu. Iris biru langitnya menampakkan kekesalan karena acara khidmatnya diganggu oleh pemuda cerewet bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku akan menjemputmu pagi ini. Lagipula kita adalah tetangga. Sudah seharusnya kita berangkat bersama. Lalu kenapa kau-"

CKRISS

Ucapan Ogiwara terhenti saat menyadari sebuah gunting baru saja melesat melewati pipi mulusnya dan menancap tepat di dinding belakangnya. Dengan gerakan kaku, kepalanya menoleh ke arah datangnya gunting dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa hidupnya akan segera berakhir, apalagi melihat seringaian di bibir pemuda merangkap kapten basketnya itu.

Akashi menarik kursi di meja samping Kuroko dan meletakkannya didekat bangku Kuroko. Kemudian meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Kuroko dan melingkarkan lengannya disisi tubuh kekasihnya. Manik heterokromnya menatap tajam kearah Ogiwara.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk berhenti mengganggu Tetsuya-KU, Shigehiro. Atau kau ingin latihanmu kulipatgandakan ?!" Suara Akashi terdengar mengintimidasi. Ditambah penekan pada kata 'Tetsuya-KU' yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya mutlak milik Akashi Seijuuro.

Ogiwara meneguk ludah susah payah. Matanya menatap ke arah Kuroko, memohon agar pemuda manis itu menyelamatkannya dari sang Hitler-masa-kini itu. Dan sialnya, Kuroko justru lebih memilih menatap lembaran-lembaran yang menurut Ogiwara tidak lebih layak dipandang dibanding wajah tampannya.

Kau narsis sekali, Ogiwara- _kun_.

Dengan suara sedikit bergetar, Ogiwara menjawab. "A-aku t-tidak mengganggu Kuroko, Akashi. Aku hanya tidak ingin jika seseorang menculiknya jika dia berangkat sendiri. Kau tahu bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya bukan ?" Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pemuda mungil didepannya. 'Dan wajah manisnya itu terlalu menggoda,' lanjutnya -ambigu- dalam hati.

Mengatakannya secara langsung, apalagi di depan pemuda berstatus kekasih Kuroko itu berarti kau menyerahkan sepuluh tahun umurmu untuk dipangkas Akashi secara sukarela. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Akashi Seijuuro adalah orang paling posesif dimuka bumi-bahkan seluruh galaksi- apalagi jika menyangkut eksistensi Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis dengan surai serta iris yang sewarna dengan langit musim panas. Dan Ogiwara Shigehiro masih ingin berdiri di atas tanah lebih lama, bukan terbaring di bawahnya.

Kuroko memutar bola matanya bosan. Lagi-lagi Ogiwara bertingkah layaknya seorang ibu. Ayolah, Kuroko itu bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu diawasi 24 jam sehari. Dia itu remaja, tujuh belas tahun kalau perlu ditambahkan.

"Kau berlebihan, Ogiwara- _kun_ ," matanya beralih menatap Akashi dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan Akashi- _kun_ , kenapa kau ada disini ? Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

"Karena kau meninggalkanku tadi. Jadi tentu saja aku harus memastikan kau tiba di kelas dengan aman, Tetsuya." Senyum terkembang di bibir Akashi, menjadikan gadis-gadis yang-beruntung- berada di kelas itu menjerit tertahan. Akashi dan segala feromon yang dimilikinya.

"Dan aku ingin memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuhmu." Lanjutnya sembari menatap tajam sekumpulan pemuda-teman sekelas Kuroko- yang sejak tadi mencuri pandang ke arah kekasihnya itu, yang menyebabkan mereka mengkerut ketakutan atas tatapan mengintimidasi itu.

Catatan mental: Jangan pernah menatap Kuroko, apalagi saat ada Akashi disekitarnya. Atau kau akan mengalami trauma diusia muda.

Kuroko menghela napas pelan. Sudah biasa dengan keposesifan kekasihnya itu. Ogiwara yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar mata kesal. Cih, seandainya saja bukan Akashi yang mendapatkan Kuroko, sudah pasti dia adalah kandidat terkuat untuk memenangkan hati pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi- _kun_."

"Ya, Akashi. Lagipula Kuroko akan aman karena ada aku bersamanya." Ogiwara menyahut seraya mengeluarkan cengirannya. Sejujurnya Ogiwara jengah dengan kehadiran Akashi dan berharap agar si emperor-eyes itu segera enyah dari kelasnya-dunia ini kalau perlu.

"Justru karena ada kau, Shigehiro. Aku tidak bisa-"

KRINGGG

Dering bel telah berbunyi. 'Siapapun yang telah berani menginterupsi Akashi saat sedang mengeluarkan ultimatumnya, kuharap kau mendapat keajaiban untuk hidup lebih lama.' Ogiwara bergumam dalam hati begitu menyadari awan pekat telah nampak di atas kepala merah Akashi.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

CHUUU

Setelah mendaratkan kecupan dipipi mulus Kuroko, Akashi segera beranjak menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Kuroko dengan wajah yang memerah-campuran antara malu dan kesal-, Ogiwara yang mendadak sakit perut, sekumpulan gadis yang nosebleed akibat adegan yang terlalu romantis, dan beberapa pemuda yang patah hati karena melihat malaikatnya dikecup iblis.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Akashi, nampaklah seorang wanita muda dengan rambut pirang sebatas pinggang memasuki kelas. Alexandra Garcia, guru bahasa Inggris yang cantik dan luar biasa seksi.

" _Morning_ , _class_." Sapanya dengan suara tegas. Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya yang feminime, karena Alex-guru itu memaksa muridnya untuk memanggilnya begitu- sensei termasuk salah-satu guru yang disegani akibat sikapnya yang tegas dan kelewat disiplin.

"Hari ini kelas kalian akan mendapatkan murid baru dari Amerika. Jadi _sensei_ harap kalian akan bersikap baik padanya."

'Murid baru ?'

'Siapa ya kira-kira ?'

'Aku harap dia adalah pemuda yang tampan.'

'Semoga saja dia adalah seorang putri cantik yang dikirim untuk mengisi hidupku yang sudah terlalu lama sendiri.'

Suara dengungan mulai terdengar. Abaikan ucapan yang terakhir-karena bisa dipastikan dia adalah jones yang sibuk meratapi nasib-

Urat kekesalan mulai bermunculan dikening sang guru. Anak-anak didiknya ini sebenarnya sekolah untuk mencari ilmu, atau untuk mencari jodoh sih ?!

BRAKKK

Setelah memastikan suasana kelas kembali damai seperti sedia kala, Alex sensei melanjutkan, "Kau bisa masuk sekarang."

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan surai merah gradasi hitam. Setelah berada didepan kelas, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis-gadis yang berada di kelas itu tampak bahagia. Akhirnya kelas mereka kedatangan pemuda tampan bertubuh seksi. Ini anugrah yang wajib dirayakan- _BANZAI_ !

Sedangkan para pemuda justru menunduk lemas –terlebih seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tampak merana, rupanya dia adalah si jones tadi-.

'Kenapa murid baru itu harus laki-laki ?! Kenapa dia harus berwajah tampan ?! Dan lagi, kenapa dia **tinggi** sekali ?! Ini TIDAK ADIL !'

Alex kembali menghela napas melihat reaksi beragam dari murid-muridnya. Awan cerah dengan matahari yang bersinar terang tampak diatas kepala gadis-gadis, sedangkan badai yang disertai petir dan kilat di atas kepala siswa laki-laki.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Kagami Taiga. Pindahan dari Amerika. Mohon bantuannya semua."

Pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga itu memperhatikan satu-persatu wajah penghuni kelas. Sebelum iris merahnya bertemu dengan iris sewarna langit dari pemuda yang duduk di bangku pojok. Dan Kagami tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, Kagami. Kau bisa duduk dibangku samping meja Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko, angkat tanganmu."

Kagami menyerigai saat melihat pemuda yang menjadi objek perhatiannya itu mengangkat tangan.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

Kagami melangkah menuju bangkunya. Setelah mendudukan diri, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sisi kirinya. Memperhatikan detail wajah pemuda itu. Dan Kagami tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona pada paras pemuda itu.

Surai birunya yang tampak halus. Wajahnya yang manis, sekalipun ekspresi pemuda itu tetap sedatar tembok. Bibir mungilnya yang serupa _cherry_. Dan sepasang iris biru yang berhasil menjeratnya.

Kuroko yang sejak tadi merasa diperhatikan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penghuni baru kelas mereka. Dengan wajah datar, pemuda itu berkata, "Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Kagami- _kun_?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Kagami. Dengan suara pelan, pemuda itu menyahut. "Tidak ada, Kuroko," Kagami melempar senyum ke arah Kuroko sebelum melanjutkan, "aku hanya terpesona melihat sosok bidadari di hadapanku."

Ogiwara yang sejak tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka hampir terjengkang dari kursinya. _HELL_ ! Jangan bilang Kagami telah jatuh ke dalam pesona mematikan Kuroko. Melawan Akashi -dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai- untuk mendapatkan Kuroko saja dia belum berhasil. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan pemuda beralis ganda itu. Bisa dipastikan Ogiwara kalah telak.

Kuroko yang mendengar ucapan-gombalan- Kagami hanya bias memutar mata kesal. CIHH ! Apa yang salah dengan dirinya ?! Kuroko itu seorang laki-laki –walaupun statusnya sebagai _uke_ Akashi-. Gombalan macam begitu hanya melukai harga dirinya. Sekali lagi pengecualian untuk Akashi, karena Kuroko akan sangat senang saat kekasihnya itu merayunya.

Kau pilih kasih, Kuroko- _kun_.

"Maaf, Kagami- _kun_. Aku tidak tertarik padamu," Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar andalannya, "Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Lanjut Kuroko sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Alex- _sensei_ yang tengah menerangkan materi di depan kelas.

Kagami terdiam mendengar ucapan bernada datar dari pemuda mungil itu. Sebelum seringai terpasang di bibirnya. 'Ini akan menarik,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Ya, sebelum janur kuning melengkung, Kagami akan berusaha mendapatkan hati sang pemuda manis-Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekalipun dia harus berhadapan dengan raja iblis.

Dan memang lawanmu adalah sang raja iblis-Akashi Seijuuro, Kagami- _kun_.

 **TBC**

* * *

DN (Daana's Note): aloha semua~

Ini pertama kalinya Daana post fanfic disini. Masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Saran dan masukkan selalu diterima dengan kotak review terbuka lebar.

Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview ^^

 **All Hail Akakuro !**


	2. Chapter 2: How Dare !

**Balasan Reviews:**

 **Bona Nano:** Akashi memang posesif banget sama Kuroko. Kagami mah emang suka gombalin anak orang, kan dia punya jiwa playboy /kedipsokimut/digeplak Kagami/ Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

 **Zhichaloveanime** : Yeay. Hidup AkaKuro ! /tebar confetti/ Akashi mah memang sweet banget. Aduh yang morning aja dibilang hot, gimana yang midnight ? /mesum/vlakk/ Makasih udah review ^^

 **Rinriku** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Kagami bakal ngerebut Kuroko nggak yah ? Ikutin perkembangannya aja. Makasih udah review ^^

: Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

 **Momonpoi** : Sekali-sekali Kagami harus dibikin kece. Kan Akashi harus punya lawan yang seimbang /dibantai Kisedai/ makasih udah review^^

 **Versetta** : hmm, abang Mayuzumi bakalan muncul koq nanti. Untuk perannya, kita lihat nanti ya. Makasih udah review ^^

 **Uchiharuno sierra** : Pastinya. Raja iblis bakalan ditantang sama raja setan /err apa bedanya?/ Makasih udah review ^^

 **Zhyeekyu** : AkaKuro mah emang manis. Manis semanis gula jawa. Tenang aja, Kagami punya senjata ampuh koq buat melawan raja iblis /smirk/ makasih udah review

 **Sejalahzy** : Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Kagami-kun /pukpuk Kagami/ Makasih udah review ya ^^

 **KancutDewaJashin** : Kagami kan playboy. Ketemu yang cakep langsung digombalin. Kagami mah gitu orangnya /plakk/ Nggak nyangka ternyata Akashi punya hubungan sama Tutur Tinular /shocked/ Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

 **EmperorRed** : Iya, dengerin tuh Kagami /colek Kagami/ Kebetulan aku juga single loh /naikturuninalis/khilaf/plakk/ Makasih. Daana terlalu sayang sama mas Ogi, makanya dikasih peran kayak gitu /plakk/ Nggak koq. Aku cinta sama Kagami. Makanya sampai sekarang masih jomblo sebab nunggu ditembak Kagami /curcol/uhukk. Makasih sudah review ^^

 **zhytriyan lg males log in** : Aww,, makasih. Daana jadi terharu/usap idung/ Makasih udah review ^^

 **ConnieKorbuset** : Oke ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

 **VanillaMint Dayo** : Akashi emang keliatan posesif banget sama Kuroko. Dan ya, Kagami udah menyiapkan senjata terampuh buat ngelawan Akashi /smirk/ Makasih udah review ^^

 **Aziichi** : Ini udah di lanjut. Kagami sama Ogiwara harus mesti wajib kudu ada. Karna peran mereka itu penting buat jadi bumbu penyedap hubungan AkaKuro /uhukk/ Makasih udah review ^^

 **Akashiseiju** : Nggak papa. Kuroko bakal di ambil Kagami atau nggak ya ? Kita lihat aja perkembangannya /nyengir/ Makasih udah review ^^

 **Special thanks to**

 **Ariefyana Fuji Lestari** / **Ariska** / **Lubaby Ayu935** / **Miss Ngiwueng** / **Nurull** / **Uchiharuno Sierra** / **VanillaMint Dayo** / **Vanilla Tetsuya Blue** / **Yesungie002** / **Zhyeekyu** / **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69** / **devi no kaze** / **fishy1992** / **hunhanhardshipper** / **latte amour** / **momonpoi** / **norfatimah96** / **saejinie** / **scarxavier** / **siscarilia** / **zhichaloveanime** / **Akari Kareina** / **JodohnyaOhSehun** / **Kikuuuu** / **Lee Kibum** / **Nana FFnet** / **exolulu** / **hikarusherizawa** / **julihrc** / **versetta**

Yang sudah mem-fav dan follow fic ini

Juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini.

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki _Sensei_**.

 **This fiction** is written by **Daanasa**

 **Genre** : **Romance** ,, emm maybe ?

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always !

 **Warning** : Typos. Gaje. OOC. This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click **back**. Don't Like, Don't Read. It's Simple !

 **Summary** : Semua orang tahu betapa posesifnya Akashi Seijuuro. Apalagi jika menyangkut kekasih mungilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: How Dare !**

 **TENGG**

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Menghasilkan koor kebahagiaan dari murid-murid yang sejak tadi bergumul dengan pelajaran sekolah.

Kuroko tengah memasukkan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahnya sebelum teriakan cempreng merasuk gendang telinganya.

"KUROKO- _CCHI_ !"

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang melambaikan tangannya dari pintu kelas Kuroko. Dengan cengiran secerah mentari pagi, pemuda itu melangkah mendekati pemuda manis itu.

"Kau berisik, Kise !" Pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan kulit berwarna tan melotot kearah si pemuda berisik bernama lengkap Kise Ryota itu.

"Aomine- _cchi_ _hidoi-ssu_." Ucap Kise dengan ekspresi –sok-merana seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko. Modus dijalankan selagi Akashi tak tampak dalam pandangan.

 _Kemesraan ini, janganlah cepat berlalu_ ~(1) Samar-samar Kise bisa mendengar lantunan lagu berdengung di telinganya.

" Berhenti memeluk Kuroko, Kise. Kau membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli padanya, _nanodayo_." Timpal pemuda berambut hijau dengan perban yang melilit di tangannya seraya membawa buku berjudul '1001 Cara Ampuh Menggaet Gebetan'-yang menurut Oha-Asa merupakan _lucky item_ nya hari ini-. Andai Midorima tidak mengingat bahwa benda setebal lima inci itu merupakan penentu keberuntungannya hari ini-sekaligus buku yang bisa memberi panutan untuk menaklukan Kuroko ( _ilmu yang bermanfaat jangan disia-siakan, bung !)_ , dia akan dengan sukarela melemparkannya ke kepala si kuning. Jengah rasanya melihat pemuda manis _cough_ incarannya _cough_ dipeluk-peluk model jejadian macam Kise.

"Mido- _chin_ _tsundere_." Makhluk bertubuh titan dengan surai ungu ikut menimpali. Tangannya membuka bungkusan kripik kentangnya yang kedua, atau mungkin ketiga. Entahlah, nafsu makan pemuda itu memang diluar kapasitas perut manusia normal.

"A-aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, Murasakibara !" Wajah Midorima tampak memerah. Kesal dengan komentar pemuda yang selalu memasang ekspresi malas itu. "Dan aku tidak _tsundere_ , _nanodayo_." Tambahnya seraya menaikkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak melorot itu.

"Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau itu _tsundere_ , Midorima." Aomine ikut menyahut.

"Benar. Midorima- _cchi_ memang _tsundere-ssu_." Kise tampak tak ingin ketinggalan. Kapan lagi dia bisa menghina makhluk pencinta Oha-Asa itu.

"D-diamlah kalian semua !" Urat kesabaran Midorima telah putus. Salahkan makhluk-makhluk berwarna-warni didepannya yang menyinggung masalah ke- _tsundere_ -annya,

Kuroko yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran antara pemuda yang dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ -atau Generasi Keajaiban- itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Apa tujuan mereka datang ke kelasnya hanya untuk membahas masalah ke- _tsundere_ an Midorima ?

Oh maaf saja, Kuroko tidak peduli. Tambahi kata 'sangat' kalau perlu.

Ogiwara yang juga melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menghela napas dramatis. Heran kenapa manusia-manusia _absurd_ seperti itu bisa mendapat julukan ' _Kiseki no Sedai_ '. Padahal jika dibandingkan dengannya, tentu saja Ogiwara yang lebih pantas. _Well_ , itu pendapat pribadi.

"Kenapa kalian semua kesini ?" Kuroko yang sejak tadi merasa diabaikan angkat bicara. "Dan tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, Kise- _kun_." Tambahnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kise.

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu, Kuroko- _cchi_ ," ucap Kise dengan senyuman yang membuat para gadis yang masih bertahan di kelas itu memekik girang, "Mereka saja yang ikut-ikutan." Tambahnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

"Cihh.. yang benar saja. Akulah yang lebih dulu berjalan kemari sebelum kau mengikutiku, Kise," Raut kekesalan tampak diwajah berkulit tan itu, "Dan aku ke sini ingin mengajakmu ke kantin, Tetsu." Ya benar. Kedatangan Aomine memang untuk mengajak pemuda manis itu menikmati makan siang bersama. Tapi sial, rencananya dihancurkan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran si titan ungu tukang makan dan si hijau _tsundere_.

"Kuroko tentu saja tidak ingin makan siang bersama makhluk hitam sepertimu, Aomine. Bisa-bisa rasa masakan yang seharusnya enak akan terasa pahit karena dirimu, _nanodayo_." Midorima tampak tersenyum puas. Lega rasanya bisa membalas si biru dongker dengan kalimat yang lebih sadis.

Awan kelabu tampak menggantung di atas kepala Aomine. Lagi-lagi kulit eksotisnya harus mendapat penghinaan semacam ini. Aomine itu spesial ! Disaat orang Jepang yang lain terlahir dengan kulit berwarna putih, dia justru dianugerahi warna kulit yang berbeda. Bukankah dia jenis yang langka ?

Oh, mari kita lupakan soal Aomine dan kulit gelapnya.

"Kalian kemari tanpa Akashi ?" Ogiwara akhirnya angkat bicara. Heran juga rasanya melihat pasukan serupa pelangi itu tanpa si kapten merah.

"Hmm.. kemana Akashi- _kun_ ?" Kuroko ikut menimpali. Tumben sekali kekasihnya itu belum menjemputnya untuk makan siang. Biasanya pemuda _heterochrome_ itu akan sigap mengamankannya sebelum anggota _Kisedai_ yang lain memutuskan untuk menculiknya-yang selalu berakhir gagal.

Itu berlebihan sekali, Kuroko- _kun_.

"Akashi sedang ada urusan penting dengan Nijimura- _senpai_ , _nanodayo_." Midorima sebagai anggota _Kisedai_ yang-merasa- paling waras dibandingkan temannya yang lain menjawab tenang. Nada ceria tak bisa disembunyikan meski ekspresinya tetap biasa. Kapan lagi dia bisa mendekati Kuroko tanpa pengawasan ketat dari si raja gunting itu ?

'Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan,' begitu kata orang bijak.

Kuroko mengernyitkan kening heran. Ada urusan apa antara Akashi dan Nijimura _senpai_ , hingga kekasihnya itu meninggalkan kegiatan rutinnya mengajak Kuroko makan siang bersama ? Jangan-jangan gosip panas yang pernah merebak soal hubungan Akashi dan Nijimura saat di _Junior High School_ itu benar adanya ?

"Memangnya ada- "

"Hai, Kuroko." Belum selesai Kuroko bertanya lebih lanjut tentang Akashi, pemuda beralis ganda yang baru saja menempati bangku di sebelahnya menyahut, "Kau pergi ke kantin denganku saja. Sekalian mengenalkanku dengan lingkungan sekolah." Lanjutnya seraya memasang cengiran lebar. Masa pendekatannya baru saja dimulai.

Anggota Kisedai yang lain mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu. Mengerutkan kening heran karena sepertinya mereka tidak pernah melihat eksistensi pemuda itu selama kunjungan-dengan atau diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi- ke kelas Kuroko.

"Kau siapa ?" Kise akhirnya menyuarakan rasa penasarannya, "Sepertinya kami tidak pernah melihatmu disini."

Aomine dan Midorima mengangguk setuju. Mereka sama penasarannya dengan Kise. Hanya Murasakibara yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan keberadaan pemuda beralis ganda itu dan tetap mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik baginya selain keripik kentang, _maibou_ , _chocolate, ice cream,_ dan semua makanan manis. Oh, dan tambahkan Kuroko Tetsuya ke dalam daftar 'makanan manis'-ehemm.

"Aku Kagami Taiga. Murid baru-" Kagami menatap pemuda-pemuda berisik di depannya-di depan Kuroko sebenarnya- sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu dan melanjutkan, "-calon kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya !"

"APA ?!"

Ucapan kontroversial dari Kagami Taiga tersebut berhasil memicu teriakan tujuh oktaf dari Kise dan Aomine. Disusul dengan kacamata Midorima yang tiba-tiba retak, dan Murasakibara yang menjatuhkan bungkus keripik kentangnya yang sudah kosong- _biar lebih dramatis_. Ogiwara yang meskipun sudah mengetahui perihal ketertarikan Kagami terhadap sahabat biru mudanya, tetap tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya.

Ternyata murid baru itu jauh lebih berani mengibarkan bendera perang di hadapan _Kiseki no Sedai_ -minus Akashi-, ketimbang dirinya yang masih tunduk di bawah kilatan gunting Akashi.

Ogiwara pundung di pojokan.

Kuroko hanya menghela napas lelah. Ayolah, masih banyak stok gadis-gadis cantik di dunia ini. Cari saja dari Timur ke Barat, Selatan ke Utara. Kalau tidak, masih ada Momoi Satsuki sebagai kandidat- _jangan katakan opsi terakhir karena itu menyakitkan_. Gadis cantik dengan surai serupa bunga sakura yang baru mekar dan bentuk tubuh yang bisa disamakan dengan gitar Spanyol.

"Apa katamu ?!" Aomine menarik kerah seragam Kagami, hingga pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Aomine. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi tenang, sebelum menyingkirkan tangan kokoh itu dari kerahnya-dengan gaya yang se _gentle_ mungkin.

"Aku tak perlu mengulang kalimatku. Karena sudah jelas Kuroko akan menjadi milikku." Kagami memasang senyum terkeren-yang selalu sukses melumpuhkan hati gadis-gadis dan juga pemuda berstatus _uke_ \- sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke bangku Kuroko.

". . ."

". . ?"

"Err.. Kuroko sudah keluar kelas daritadi." Seorang siswi berkacamata memberitahu.

"APA ?!"

* * *

Kuroko berjalan gusar di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Memikirkan kekasihnya yang-katanya- memiliki urusan dengan Nijimura _senpai_. Kuroko bukannya curiga. Hanya saja ini aneh karena Akashi hanya akan mengabaikannya jika ada urusan yang teramat penting-dan ini jarang terjadi selama Kuroko menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari Akashi Seijuuro.

Menghela napas lemah, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan. Selain karena _mood_ nya yang sedang buruk, Kuroko juga ingin menghindari pemuda-pemuda tampan _Kisedai_ yang sering mendeklarasikan diri sebagai jodoh sejatinya, diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi-meskipun sialnya Akashi selalu tahu dan berakhir dengan memberi mereka latihan tingkat neraka.

'Apa salahku, Tuhan ?' Kuroko gagal paham. Serius ! Memang apa yang spesial darinya hingga pemuda-pemuda anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ selalu mengejarnya terang-terangan-pengecualian untuk Midorima karena dia tsundere, ingat ? Dan sekarang si murid baru, Kagami Taiga juga ikut-ikutan mengejarnya ?

"Hahh.."

"Err.. kau tidak apa-apa, Kuroko ?" Furihata Kouki menatap khawatir ke arah pemuda di depannya. Kebetulan tadi dia bertemu dengan Kuroko-yang tumben berjalan sendirian- saat akan mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama karena tempat yang dituju sama. Meskipun Furihata harus waswas karena gunting bisa menancap di tubuhnya kapan saja.

Itu mengerikan !

"Aku baik-baik saja, Furihata-kun," Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di lipatan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Furihata. "Hanya saja.." Kuroko berhenti sejenak, "Aku sedang kesal dengan Akashi- _kun_." Lanjutnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

'Tuhan, Kau mengujiku ?!' Furihata menjerit dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda dengan ekspresi wajah yang selalu disamakan dengan tembok itu bisa menjadi sangat _adorable_ ketika sedang kesal ?

Catatan: Kuroko yang sedang kesal itu cobaan !

"Memang kau ada masalah apa dengan Akashi ?" Furihata bertanya setelah bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang pemuda dihadapannya. Akashi itu posesif. Jika dia tahu Furihata melakukan hal yang iya-iya terhadap kekasih manisnya, bisa dipastikan Furihata Kouki tinggal nama.

"Akashi- _kun_ meninggalkanku." Masih dengan ekspresi yang bisa meruntuhkan iman para _seme_ -sekaligus membelokan orientasi seksual pria normal, Kuroko kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Kau yakin, Kuroko ?" Furihata mengangkat alis tak percaya. "Maksudku, Akashi itu sangat mencintaimu. Jadi tidak mungkin dia meninggalkanmu."

Ya, semua orang tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuuro sangat mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi tidak mungkin Akashi meninggalkan pemuda manis itu. Apalagi jika mengingat betapa _yandere_ nya pemuda bersurai merah itu saat kekasihnya didekati orang lain-meskipun yang bersangkutan terlalu polos untuk menyadari. Jangankan ingatkan Furihata pada tragedi berdarah yang terjadi pada tanggal 30 September silam.

Err,, sepertinya itu peristiwa yang terdapat di buku sejarah dari Negara tetangga. Oke, abaikan ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Kotaru _senpai_ mengabaikanmu karena orang lain ?"

Furihata membulatkan matanya. Pertanyaan bernada datar yang dilontarkan Kuroko sukses membuat pipi pemuda bersurai coklat _almond_ itu memerah. Mengapa pemuda manis itu harus membawa nama pemuda pirang dengan taring kecilnya yang imut itu ?

Ehemm,, Maaf, Furihata salah fokus !

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Kuroko." Furihata mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya. "Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung pada Akashi. Berbicara dari hati ke hati, agar semua masalahmu bisa selesai." Furihata merasa seperti seorang konsultan cinta.

"Kau benar, Furihata- _kun_. Aku akan menemui Akashi- _kun_ nanti."

Kuroko merasa hatinya mulai tenang. Apa yang dikatakan Furihata itu ada benarnya. Lebih baik dia bertanya langsung pada Akashi daripada berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Furihata-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan senyum yang merekah di wajah manisnya. Kemudian pergi menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Furihata yang pingsan dengan darah segar yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

* * *

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi.

Akashi menghela napas berat. Urusannya dengan Nijimura _senpai_ baru saja selesai. Menjadi Ketua OSIS sekaligus Kapten tim basket memang melelahkan. Dan siapa sangka bahwa Akashi harus menyelesaikan semua urusan Nijimura-selepas lengsernya pemuda itu dari jabatan Ketua OSIS. Akashi bahkan membolos dari pelajaran pertama hingga terakhir.

"Tetsuya." Lirihnya saat menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali belum menemui kekasih manisnya itu hari ini.

Sial !

Pasti banyak pemuda-pemuda yang mendekati kekasihnya itu hari ini. Apalagi teman-budak lebih tepatnya- _Kiseki no Sedai_. Mereka itu sekumpulan manusia-manusia yang paling berani mendekati kekasihnya secara terang-terangan. Rupanya hukuman berkedok latihan yang biasa Akashi berikan pada pemuda-pemuda pelangi itu-dimana Akashi termasuk satu diantaranya sebenarnya, belum juga bisa membuat mereka jera untuk tidak mendekati kekasihnya. Apalagi pemuda pirang dan biru dongker yang paling sering menempeli kekasihnya. _Seperti cicak-cicak di dinding saja_.

'Sepertinya aku harus menambah porsi latihan mereka.' Seringai kejam terpasang di bibir pemuda tampan itu. Sembari memikirkan latihan-hukuman sebenarnya- yang akan dia berikan pada teman-teman di tim basketnya nanti, pemuda itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan OSIS tempatnya sedari tadi bersemayam. Dan dengan tenang pemuda itu melangkah ke arah kelas Kuroko.

* * *

"Kuroko !"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bangku di depannya. Ogiwara memasang senyuman selebar mungkin-dia baru saja mengganti pasta giginya. Dan siapa tahu senyumnya akan memberi efek seperti iklan pasta gigi itu.

"Kau jadi pulang denganku, kan ?" Ogiwara bertanya antusias. Saat Kuroko kembali ke kelas tadi, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja berkata ingin pulang bersamanya. Meskipun sedikit aneh dengan tingkah pemuda itu, Ogiwara tentu saja tidak menolak. Kapan lagi dia bisa pulang bersama Kuroko ? Berduaan lagi ?

Ini adalah kesempatan !

Kuroko hanya menatap datar ke arah Ogiwara. Sebenarnya niatnya untuk mengajak Ogiwara pulang bersama adalah untuk menghindari Akashi, sekaligus membuat pemuda itu cemburu. Ingin balas dendam rupanya.

"Kurasa-"

"Tetsuya akan pulang bersamaku, Shigehiro."

Suara bernada dingin itu sukses membuat Ogiwara membeku di tempat. Jangan katakan dia baru saja membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur. Jika ya, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ogiwara.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi berjalan tenang ke arah Kuroko. Suasana kelas tampak lebih sepi, karena sebagian murid telah pulang. Menyisakan beberapa murid yang masih bertahan guna menyelesaikan tugas suci-piket harian. Termasuk Kuroko dan Ogiwara-yang satu ini katanya ingin menemani Kuroko sebagai teman- _tapi mesra_ \- yang baik.

"Jadi, Tetsuya-" Akashi memposisikan dirinya di belakang Kuroko sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping pemuda itu. Menarik pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Apa kau merindukanku ?" Akashi berucap dengan nada seduktif tepat di telinga pemuda itu. Membuat tengkuk Kuroko meremang akibat hembusan napas pemuda itu di sekitar lehernya.

Melihat adegan yang terjadi _live_ dihadapannya sungguh membuat Ogiwara ingin menangis dramatis di bawah guyuran hujan-biar serupa dengan adegan dari sebuah drama yang sering di tonton ibunya setiap hari. Ogiwara menyadari satu hal. Akashi yang masuk _zone_ itu memang mengerikan. Tapi di _friendzone_ -in Kuroko, itu jauh lebih mengerikan.

Pukpuk deh buat Ogiwara.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menghiraukan degupan jantungnya yang selalu bekerja di luar batas normal jika berdekatan dengan pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ itu.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Tetsuya." Akashi meletakkan kepalanya di sisi leher Kuroko, mengendus perpotongan leher pemuda itu. Wangi vanilla yang berasal dari tubuh kekasihnya selalu bisa menenangkannya. Sekaligus memancing gairahnya.

Dasar mesum !

"Dan kau tahu bukan kalau pembohong itu harus dihukum. Sekecil apapun kebohongan itu, Tetsuya." Seringai terkembang di wajah tampan Akashi. Para murid perempuan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan adegan itu menjerit senang.

Akashi akan menghukum Kuroko ? Apa maksudnya hukuman di atas ranjang ? Apa Akashi akan menggunakan teknik BDSM ? Tidak ! Imajinasi mereka semakin meliar sepertinya.

"Kuroko." Seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh atletis menginterupsi adegan romantis itu. Rupanya Kagami Taiga juga masih bertahan di kelas itu. Dengan seringai yang terpasang di wajahnya, pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya. Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda itu memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroko sebelum menarik pemuda itu menjauh dari Akashi.

"Kagami- _kun_ ?"

"Ayo temani aku ke kafe di dekat sekolah. Aku belum terlalu mengenal lingkungan di sekitar sini." Kagami berucap dengan nada tenang. Menghiraukan tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan pemuda bersurai baby blue itu. Menarik pergelangan tangan mungil itu dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Di belakangnya Akashi tampak termenung. Tidak menyangka ada orang yang berani merebut Kuroko dari sisinya. Aura suram mulai menyelimuti tubuh Akashi. Ogiwara yang berada di dekat Akashi bahkan bisa merasakan suhu yang tiba-tiba menurun.

CKRISSS

Kagami menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah gunting baru saja melesat dan menancap di pintu tepat sebelum dia membukanya. Sebuah goresan hadir di pipi pemuda itu. Kagami memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah melangkah ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Tetsuya." Suara Akashi terdengar mengintimidasi. Tatapan tajam dilayangkan ke arah pemuda-yang sialnya lebih tinggi darinya itu. Akashi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang bebas dan menariknya kembali kepelukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan aku tidak peduli. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Kuroko Tetsuya itu milikku," Akashi melemparkan seringai sadis sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan jika kau berani menyentuhnya seujung kukupun, aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka."

Dengan itu Akashi berlalu meninggalkan kelas itu seraya menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Meninggalkan Kagami yang masih bertahan di posisinya.

Ogiwara yang sedari tadi juga berada di kelas itu segera menghampiri Kagami. Niat hati ingin menghibur murid baru yang sepertinya tertekan akibat ulah si raja iblis. Namun begitu sampai di samping Kagami, Ogiwara justru mendapati senyuman misterius terpasang di wajah pemuda itu.

"Akashi Seijuuro ?" Gumaman terdengar dari pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam. Dan seringaian tampak di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Ini akan menarik."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **(1) Lirik dari lagu Kemesraan by Iwan Fals**

 **DN (Daana's Note)** : Fyiuuhh, akhirnya chapter dua kelar juga /elapjidat/ Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan ^^

Daana nggak nyangka bakal dapat respon sebaik ini dari kalian /terharu/ Daana akan coba sebisa mungkin untuk update secepatnya. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan kotak review terbuka lebar ^^

 **Viva AkaKuro** ! \^o^/


	3. Chapter 3: Kagami's Bet

**Balasan Review**

 **Akashi liorin** : Siapakah yang akan memenangkan perang ini ? Jeng jeng jeng.. /ditimpuk/ Makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

 **Sejalahzy** : Yupss, Kagami belum tahu aja gimana sadisnya bang Akashi,, fufufu~ /smirk/ Makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

 **Midorin4** : Cieee yang fokus sama megane tsundere XD /dijitak/ Tenang, Kagami itu pejuang cinta yang pantang mundur /toel Kagami/ Makasih udah membaca ^^ **Akashiseiju** : Akashi kan emang pawang gunting :3 /uhukk/ Bang Kagami nggak mungkin pergi. Perannya lagi dibutuhkan sebagai sambal dalam hubungan Akakuro :3 Hmm,, apa ya hubungan Akashi dengan Kagami ? Kita lihat saja selengkapnya /senyum sok misterius/ Makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

 **KancutDewaJashin** : Kagami kan pejuang tangguh pantang mundur, sebelum janur mulai membujur /ditendang/ Akashi nggak mungkin jadi ukenya bang Niji. Kalau jadi ukenya Kuroko, yah mung- /dibekap, terus dibuang sama Akashi/ Makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

 **Ramii KY** : Yoroshiku Ramii. Duh aku dipanggil senpai. Jadi malu~ /sembunyiinmukadipelukankuroko/vlakk/ Nah Kuroko bakal berpindah nggak yah ? Kayaknya Kuroko bakal berpindah deh, berpindah ke hatiku :3 /seketika dilempar gunting/ Makasih untuk reviewnya ^^

 **p.s: untuk yang log in dibalas via pm ya :D  
**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Ariefyana Fuji Lestari** / **Ariska** / **Lubaby Ayu935** / **Miss Ngiwueng** / **Nurull** / **Uchiharuno Sierra** / **VanillaMint Dayo** / **Vanilla Tetsuya Blue** / **Yesungie002** / **Zhyeekyu** / **Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69** / **devi no kaze** / **fishy1992** / **hunhanhardshipper** / **latte amour** / **momonpoi** / **norfatimah96** / **saejinie** / **scarxavier** / **/zhichaloveanime** / **Akari Kareina** / **JodohnyaOhSehun** / **Kikuuuu** / **Lee Kibum** / **Nana FFnet** / **exolulu** / **hikarusherizawa** / **julihrc/outofblue/versetta/Aprieelyan/Babby Byunie/Candy Chan-Cc/KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya/Kim Kimmy Exostand 31/Kouzuki Haruka/Kuhaku/Kuroshiro Ringo/Nakako Anko/No-VIZ HB/Mimo Rain/Oranyellow-chan/Sacchi tsgunamori/Uzumaki Prince /MinRisa91/cyeolxxo/gdtop/ratnakartik**

Yang sudah mem-fav dan follow fic ini (maaf jika ada yang terlupa, mungkin mata Daana lagi khilaf)

Juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini.

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** _ **Sensei**_.

 **This fiction** is written by **Daanasa**

 **Genre** : **Romance** ,, emm maybe ?

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always !

 **Warning** : Typos. Gaje. OOC. This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click **back**. Don't Like, Don't Read. It's Simple !

 **Summary** : Semua orang tahu betapa posesifnya Akashi Seijuuro. Apalagi jika menyangkut kekasih mungilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Kagami's Bet**

Sabtu.

Itulah hari yang ditunjukkan kalender yang terpasang rapi di dinding kelas Kuroko-cinderamata dari pemilu yang didapat ketua kelas mereka secara gratis. Satu hari dimana kegiatan bernama ekstrakulikuler di _Teiko High School_ akan dilaksanakan serentak setelah jam sekolah berakhir-selalu ada pengecualian untuk tim basket, dimana kapten mereka yang sifatnya sebelas-dua belas dengan Hitler itu mewajibkan latihan tujuh hari dalam seminggu.

Di _Teiko_ , semua siswa dan siswi wajib mengikuti setidaknya satu kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Dan klub yang paling diminati di kalangan anak laki-laki adalah klub basket. Apalagi setelah klub basket _Teiko_ memenangkan kejuaraan baik di _Interhigh_ maupun _Winter Cup_ -sejak peranan Nijimura Shuzo sebagai kapten. Hal ini menyebabkan pamor klub basket semakin meningkat. Maka tak heran jika banyak yang berkeinginan untuk menjadi anggota tim basket.

Hal yang sama berlaku untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Sejujurnya, Kuroko sangat ingin menjadi anggota tim basket. Bukan karena dia ingin terkenal atau apa-ayolah, dia sudah cukup terkenal sebagai kekasih Akashi Seijuuro. Tapi memang karena Kuroko menyukai basket. Berterima kasihlah pada sahabat rambut cokelatnya-Ogiwara- yang mengenalkannya pada basket ketika mereka masih bocah ingusan dulu. Dan sejak itu, Kuroko memutuskan cita-citanya untuk menjadi pemain basket _professional_ -yang kini berubah haluan menjadi 'istri' pemain basket _professional_ -mungkin.

Namun jika kau berpikir Kuroko dapat masuk ke dalam tim basket _Teiko_ dengan mudah akibat koneksi kekasihnya yang berstatus kapten basket itu, maka kau salah besar !

Akashi merupakan orang yang paling melarang Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam tim basket-ke semua kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang berkaitan dengan olahraga tepatnya-. Jika ditanya alasannya, Akashi dengan enteng akan menjawab, 'Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin kesehatan Tetsuya menurun.'

Padahal jika diselidiki lebih lanjut, alasan sebenarnya adalah karena seragam tim basket ! Ya, seragam basket mereka yang terdiri dari baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek sebatas lutut. Maka Akashi yang kadar keposesifannya melebihi batas normal tentu tidak akan sudi jika tubuh kekasihnya menjadi konsumsi publik secara cuma-cuma, sekalipun dibayar. Tubuh mulus Kuroko Tetsuya itu mutlak milik Akashi Seijuuro, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki-termasuk wajah dan kedua telapak tangannya-err.

Dasar posesif !

Andai tidak mengingat betapa cintanya Kuroko kepada pemuda tampan pencinta gunting itu, sudah pasti Kuroko akan minta talak tiga-tunggu, mereka kan belum menikah-abaikan.

Maka daripada mendapat hukuman akibat melawan titah raja iblis-yang berakhir dengan mengorbankan bokong seksinya-, Kuroko terpaksa harus mengambil kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang lain.

Dan pilihannya jatuh pada klub pencinta alam yang diketuai Hyuga Junpei, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendeknya dan kacamatanya serta motto hidup, 'Tidak semua yang berkacamata itu pintar !'

Maka setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kuroko segera membereskan buku beserta peralatan tulisnya dan melesat secepat kilat menuju tempat dimana kegiatan Klub Pencinta Alam dilaksanakan. Meninggalkan Ogiwara yang baru saja hendak memanggilnya.

* * *

"Jadi.. " Hyuga memulai percakapan mereka. Saat ini, Klub Pencinta Alam tengah berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah yang lumayan sepi. "Bagaimana menurut kalian ?" Iris hitamnya menatap satu-persatu wajah anggotanya.

"Hmm.. aku rasa," Izuki Shun memasang ekspresi serius sebelum melanjutkan, "Itu adalah ide yang bagus, Ketua." Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajah pemuda berjulukan ' _Eagle Eyes_ ' itu.

Pemuda lain dengan sepasang mata yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat sayu mengangkat tangannya. Sontak para anggota yang lain mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mitobe Rinnosuke-si pemuda bermata sayu itu. Penasaran karena sepanjang perjalanan hidup yang mereka lalui bersama, pemuda itu tidak pernah buka suara.

"Ya, Mitobe ?" Hyuga menatap antusias ke arah temannya itu. Mendengar Mitobe berbicara itu adalah hal yang langka-jauh lebih langka ketimbang menyaksikan komet Halley yang terlihat di bumi setiap 75 tahun sekali.

". . ." Mitobe mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda lainnya yang memiliki bentuk bibir serupa kucing, Koganei Shinji. Mencoba untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati-well, ini makna denotasi. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dalam.

Dalam.

Dalam.

Da-

"Sampai kapan kalian ingin saling tatap begitu ?!" Empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk di kening sang ketua. Ayolah, Hyuga benci jika harus melihat adegan ala telenovela langsung di depan matanya. Lebih baik dia menonton serial _Shengoku Basara_ dan mengumpulkan _action figure_ nya. Dasar maniak !

Koganei yang merasa ditatap dengan tatapan tajam dari ketua mereka-yang hampir sama menyeramkannya dengan Akashi- segera mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hehehe.. maafkan aku, Hyuga." Koganei mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada. Dia tidak ingin mendapat jitakan penuh kasih milik Hyuga yang sudah pernah mendarat di kepala berambut cokelat miliknya. Tidak lagi.

"Sudahlah, Hyuga." Pemuda lain yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hyuga-mereka sedang duduk melingkar saat ini- mencoba menenangkan pemuda tempramen itu. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi pembahasan ini." Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah pemuda itu-Kiyoshi Teppei. Memunculkan semburat merah yang tampak samar di pipi Hyuga. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau pemuda berkacamata itu terlibat cinta segitiga dengan Kiyoshi Teppei dan Aida Riko-gadis manis dengan rambut coklat pendeknya dan merupakan ketua klub memasak. Sekalipun Hyuga mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. Apa semua yang berkacamata itu _tsundere_ ? Ah sudahlah.

"Baiklah. Apa ada yang ingin berpendapat lagi ?"

Kali ini giliran Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Kuroko ?" Hyuga menatap ke arah Kuroko yang setia memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Sumimasen, Hyuga-senpai," Kepala yang ditutupi helaian biru itu menunduk sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "Akashi- _kun_ menelponku. Apakah aku boleh mengangkatnya ?" Ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang polos seraya mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar. Nama Akashi- _kun_ terpampang jelas di layar datar itu.

"Tentu saja, Kuroko. Lebih baik kau segera mengangkat telponnya." Hyuga menjawab cepat dengan senyuman kaku yang tersemat di bibirnya. 'Sebelum Akashi sialan itu melemparkan guntingnya ke arahku.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Sejujurnya, Hyuga melarang anggotanya untuk menggunakan ponsel saat mereka sedang berkumpul, seperti saat ini.

Namun jika mengingat bagaimana menyeramkannya Akashi-apalagi dengan keahliannya dalam melempar benda-benda tajam sejenis gunting, maka Hyuga lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Dia terlalu enggan untuk berurusan dengan _shinigami_ berwujud pemuda tampan itu. Ditambah lagi Hyuga sudah merancang masa tuanya kelak.

"Baiklah." Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang Ketua, Kuroko segera menekan tombol hijau yang terletak di pojok kiri dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Akashi- _kun_."

" _Tetsuya, kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telponku_ ?" Suara dari _line_ sebrang terdengar kesal. Akashi itu bukanlah golongan orang yang sabar. Maka siapapun itu yang menyebabkan kekasihnya lama menjawab panggilannya, Akashi akan dengan senang hati mengajaknya berkunjung ke nereka.

Hyuga yang juga mendengar percakapan antara Akashi dan Kuroko-berhubung Kuroko duduk di sisi kirinya- bisa merasakan tubuhnya meremang. Semoga saja Kuroko- _kouhai_ nya yang imut dan baik hati, yang sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan kekasihnya yang serupa iblis itu- tidak menyebutkan namanya dalam percakapan mereka. Untuk kali ini, Hyuga rela dikacangin.

"Aku sedang berkumpul dengan Klub Pencinta Alam, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko menjawab seraya memutar bola matanya. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa sifat Akashi itu lebih manja ketimbang dirinya. Atau jangan-jangan, Akashi ingin merubah statusnya dari _seme_ menjadi _uke_.

Akashi ?

 _Uke_ ?

Tidak. Itu mimpi buruk !

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti_." Akashi terdiam sejenak, " _Segeralah kemari jika urusanmu sudah selesai. Aku menunggumu, Tetsuya._ " Lanjutnya dengan suara yang lembut.

Kuroko bisa merasakan panas yang perlahan menjalar di wajah manisnya. Entah kenapa cara Akashi menyebutkan namanya terdengar berbeda kali ini. Dan Kuroko menyukainya.

" _Hai'_ , Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya begitu Akashi mengakhiri panggilannya. Dan mendapati seluruh anggota grup pencinta alam sedang menatap ke arahnya-kecuali Tsuchida Satoshi yang entah sedang menatapnya atau sedang terpejam itu.

"Ada apa, _senpai_ ?" nada datar kembali terdengar dari pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Kuroko." Hyuga-sebagai juru bicara dari para anggotanya yang lain- menjawab seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal dalam hati masih cukup _shock_ karena baru pertama kali mendengar raja iblis-Akashi Seijuuro- berkata dengan nada selembut itu.

"Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi ?" Dan para anggota Klub Pencinta Alam kembali pada pembahasan mereka sebelumnya.

* * *

 **DUKK**

 **DUKK**

 **CKIITT**

Bunyi pantulan bola dan decitan sepatu terdengar di _gym_ berukuran luas itu. Para anggota tim basket Teiko sedang berlatih serius. Sangat serius sebenarnya.

Bagaimana tidak ? Akashi Seijuuro, kapten mereka yang tingginya minimalis itu tengah berdiri di sisi lapangan dengan tangan yang bersilang di depan dada. Sepasang mata _heterochrome_ itu menatap tajam ke arah pemain yang lain. Aura suram senantiasa menyelimuti tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan Akashi Seijuuro saat ini. Mengerikan !

Daripada mereka cari perkara dan memicu gunting-gunting untuk berterbangan bebas di ruangan itu, maka lebih baik mereka latihan dengan tenang dan khidmat. Bahkan Kise dan Aomine-duo berisik yang sering berkelahi lanyaknya bocah ingusan yang sedang memperebutkan mainan- pun terpaksa bertingkah layaknya anak kucing yang takut dibuang majikannya. Mereka tahu Akashi sedang _badmood._ Maka cara terbaik untuk tetap mempertahankan eksistensi mereka di dunia ini adalah dengan tidak memancing singa yang kelaparan.

Namun rupanya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk Murasakibara Atsushi. Pemuda bersurai ungu dengan tubuh yang kontras dengan Akashi itu melangkah ke arah sang kapten.

"Aka- _chin_."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Murasakibara. Tatapan pemuda itu tetap tajam, namun tidak setajam saat menatap para anggota yang lain. Akashi memang lebih pengertian pada pemuda titan itu karena sifat Murasakibara yang seperti anak kecil-selain karena Murasakibara juga merupakan anggota Kisedai yang paling patuh terhadap perintahnya.

"Ya, Atsushi ?"

"Aka- _chin_ , aku lelah~" Murasakibara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kumpulan makanan yang diletakkannya di bangku di pinggir lapangan. "Bolehkan aku makan ?"

Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm.. Baiklah," Kemudian Akashi menatap ke arah para anggota tim basket yang masih berlatih di lapangan.

"Kalian semua, istirahat lima menit !"

Dan Akashi segera berlalu dari _gym_ tempat mereka sedang berlatih basket. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang seketika tumbang di lapangan itu dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka-membuat ruangan itu seperti tempat pembantaian dengan tubuh yang bergelimpangan.

"Akashi- _cchi_ sebenarnya berniat untuk melatih anggota basket, atau melatih pasukan militer ?!" Kise yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku penonton berucap sarkastik. Tangannya meraih selembar kain dan mengelap keringatnya yang masih berjatuhan-berkat latihan Akashi yang empat kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya itu.

"Kurasa Akashi _badmood_ karena kejadian akhir-akhir, _nanodayo_." Midorima yang duduk sekitar lima meter dari posisi Kise-karena Midorima enggan mencium aroma alami(?) si pirang- ikut berkomentar.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Midorima." Aomine meneguk air mineral dari botol yang diambilnya dari tas Midorima-secara diam-diam. "Karena si alis ganda itu, Akashi jadi bersikap sama menyebalkannya dengan ibuku saat sedang menstruasi." Aomine berkata dengan dahi berkerut kesal-tanpa menghiraukan efek ucapannya berimbas pada sang ibu yang tersedak kue _dango_ nya.

"Akashi- _cchi_ benar-benar mengerikan- _ssu_. _Badmood_ membuatnya terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil dan sedang mengalami mood swing." Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sikap Akashi benar-benar mengingatkannya pada suatu adegan drama dimana sang istri yang sedang hamil lima bulan membuat suaminya kewalahan akibat sifatnya yang kelewat _yandere_.

"Akashi tidak mungkin hamil, Kise." Aomine memutar matanya bosan. "Kau pikir dia akan sudi berada di bawah Kuroko."

"Tapi akan sangat menarik jika Akashi- _cchi_ bertukar posisi dengan Kuroko- _cchi_ , bukan ?" Seringaian terkembang di wajah pemuda bersurai kuning itu saat memikirkan hal itu. Mumpung Akashi sedang berada di luar zona.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Akashi mendesah karena Kuroko." Aomine merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Hentikan berbicara hal cabul seperti itu, nanodayo." Midorima yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan Kise dan Aomine-yang menyangkut tentang posisi sang kapten iblis dengan kekasihnya yang serupa malaikat dalam hubungan asmara mereka- menginterupsi. "Akashi akan marah jika mendengar kalian berbicara seperti itu, _nanodayo_."

"Jadi kalian sedang membicarakanku, Ryota, Daiki ?!" Suara bernada dingin itu sontak membuat Aomine dan Kise bergidik pelan. Kenapa sekarang Akashi sering muncul tiba-tiba ? Apa hawa keberadaannya ikut menipis seperti pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ yang menjadi incaran mereka itu ?

"Kurasa itu adalah hal yang menarik. Mau berbagi denganku ?" Sudut bibir Akashi terangkat. Iris _heterochrome_ nya berkilat sadis. Seolah menjanjikan Kise dan Aomine bahwa mereka akan segera bercumbu dengan gunting kesayangannya.

"A-Aku t-tidak, Akashi." Dengan gerakan kaku, Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang kapten yang tengah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Tangan Akashi bersedekap di depan dada, dengan seringai kejam yang terukir di bibir merahnya.

"Latihan lima kali lipat untuk kalian berempat !"

Ucapan Akashi sukses membuat ke-empat pasang mata itu membulat terkejut. Kise dan Aomine sih memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman karena ucapan kurang ajar mereka. Tapi mengapa Akashi juga menghukum Midorima dan Murasakibara-yang satu ini bahkan tidak ikut buka suara- ? Midorima bersumpah akan menggunakan boneka _voodoo_ -yang entah mengapa ditunjuk _Oha-Asa_ sebagai _lucky item_ nya hari ini- untuk Kise dan Aomine.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Aka- _chin_." Murasakibara angkat bicara dengan wajah memelas. Jelas-jelas dia tidak bergabung dalam pembahasan yang dimulai Kise, dan diam menikmati keripik kentangnya dengan tenang. Kenapa dia juga harus dihukum ? Tidak adil !

"Sekarang !"

Dan pemuda-pemuda itu segera melaksanakan perintah sang kapten yang sudah menerbangkan gunting-gunting keramatnya ke arah mereka.

* * *

Kagami sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, pemuda bertubuh atletis itu dipanggil oleh sang wali kelas- Takeuchi Genta- untuk memilih klub yang akan dia ikuti. Berhubung Kagami sering bermain basket bersama sepupunya ketika berada di Amerika dulu, maka dia pun memilih klub basket.

"Kuroko." Panggilnya ketika mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue tengah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Sontak pemuda yang di panggil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kagami.

"Kagami- _kun_ ?" Iris sewarna langit itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ini adalah kali pertama ada orang yang menyadari hawa keberadaannya-selain Akashi Seijuuro tentu-.

"Kau mau pergi kemana ?" Tanya Kagami setelah dirinya berada di samping Kuroko. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Beruntung sekali Kagami bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu. Seperti kata pepatah, _kalau sudah jodoh tak akan kemana_.

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat klub basket, Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko berucap dengan nada datar. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya diikuti dengan pemuda tampan beralis ganda itu.

"Kebetulan. Aku juga sedang menuju ke sana." Kagami menjawab tanpa ditanya. "Lebih baik kita berjalan bersama." Kuroko hanya menatap pemuda itu sekilas, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah novel yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya. Membiarkan Kagami berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Keheningan tampak menyelimuti kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi itu. Kagami memperhatikan bagaimana wajah manis itu tampak begitu serius saat tengah membaca. Helaian biru muda milik Kuroko sedikit menutupi iris serupa langit miliknya-karena posisi Kuroko yang sedikit menunduk-. Dan Kagami tidak pernah menyadari bahwa seseorang bisa terlihat begitu mempesona hanya dengan membaca buku.

Senyuman lembut-untuk pertama kalinya- terkembang di bibir Kagami Taiga. Dan dia menikmati perjalanannya bersama Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

"Aku lelah- _ssu_." Sepertinya Kise membutuhkan tabung oksigen saat ini. Napas pemuda itu tampak terputus-putus. Hukuman yang di berikan Akashi benar-benar membuat jiwa dan raganya nyaris terpisah.

"Ini semua karena kau, Kise." Aomine mengumpat ke arah Kise. Andai pemuda pirang itu tidak memulai percakapan _absurd_ mereka, bisa di pastikan dia sudah duduk tenang dirumahnya sambil membaca majalah-yang sudah bisa dipastikan itu majalah porno- dengan damai.

Ruangan _gym_ saat ini tampak lebih sepi. Akashi telah memulangkan anggota tim basket yang lain-terkecuali anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang mana masih harus menjalani hukuman dari sang Kapten merah.

"Kenapa aku juga harus di hukum akibat kebodohan kalian berdua, _nanodayo_ ?" Midorima mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah dua orang yang tengah terbaring di lantai _gym_. Berhubung Akashi sedang berada entah dimana bersama Momoi Satsuki-manager tim basket mereka-, maka mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sumpah serapah nyaris keluar dari bibir pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Bolehkah dia menganiaya kedua manusia penyebab kesialannya hari ini ?

"Aku akan meremukkan tulang Mine- _chin_ dan Kise- _chin_." Ekspresi malas yang biasa hadir di wajah pemuda bersurai ungu itu telah tergantikan dengan raut wajah seorang pembunuh. Akibat kesalahan Kise dan Aomine, Murasakibara telah melewatkan waktu makannya selama satu jam lebih lima menit tujuh detik yang lalu-dan ini termasuk dalam pelanggaran HAM versi Murasakibara tentu.

"Murasakibara- _cchi_ , _hidoi-ssu_." Kise membawa tubuh lelahnya bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Midorima-berusaha menghindar sejauh mungkin dari Murasakibara yang masih betah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Menjauhlah dariku, Kise." Midorima mengambil langkah sejauh mungkin. "Baumu menggangguku, _nanodayo_." Lanjutnya seraya mendelik kesal pada Kise. Sepertinya Midorima memiliki dendam kesumat pada si pirang itu.

"Kuroko-cchi !" Menghiraukan ucapan pemuda _megane_ itu, Kise segera berlari menuju ke arah Kuroko, saat iris kuningnya menemukan pemuda itu baru saja memasuki ruangan _gym_. Tubuhnya yang semula tak ada bedanya dengan _zombie_ kini bergerak secepat _Flash_ -pahlawan super yang sedang dikaguminya saat ini-. Kedua lengannya terbuka lebar, bersiap membawa pemuda mungil itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kise-kun, kau bau." Belum sempat Kise memeluk Kuroko, pemuda mungil itu sudah berkomentar dengan nada datar dan wajah serupa tembok. Tidak mempedulikan ucapannya nyaris membuat Kise ingin mencakar wajah Aomine-karena mencakar tembok sudah terlalu mainstream.

Kise pundung di pojokan.

"Kau kesini ingin mengajakku pulang bersama, Tetsu ?" Kali ini Aomine yang bertanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Dia yakin sekali bahwa pemuda itu betul-betul akan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tentu saja. Dia adalah Aomine Daiki, pemuda tampan dengan kulit yang eksotis. Belum lagi posisinya sebagai _Power Forward_ sekaligus _Ace_ di tim basket. Dan tambahkan lagi statusnya sebagai anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Maka tak heran jika Aomine merasa sangat percaya diri.

"Tidak, Aomine- _kun_. Aku tidak mau Aomine- _kun_ mengalami kejadian seperti waktu itu." Kalimat bernada datar dari Kuroko sontak mengingatkan Aomine pada kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu. Dimana Aomine mengajak pulang Kuroko-dengan iming-iming akan mentraktir segelas _vanilla milkshake_ ukuran jumbo- tanpa seijin Akashi. Dan keesokan harinya, Aomine harus rela pergi ke sekolah memakai topi demi menutupi kepalanya yang gersang-akibat rambut indahnya yang telah dipangkas habis oleh Akashi dengan cara yang membuat Aomine bersumpah tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke salon !

Aomine ikut pundung bersama Kise di pojokan.

"Menurut _Oha-Asa_ , _Aquarius_ berada di posisi terbawah saat ini." Midorima ikut ambil bagian. Tangan kanannya terangkat, memperbaiki kacamatanya-yang bahkan tidak bergeser se-sentipun. "Untuk itu, kau harus berada di dekat _Cancer_ yang menempati posisi teratas untuk mengurangi kesialanmu. Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin dekat denganmu, _nanodayo_." Rona merah perlahan menjalari wajah Midorima. Semoga Kuroko cukup peka kalau dia sedang modus.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Midorima- _kun_."

Modus gagal !

Midorima ikut pundung bersama Kise dan Aomine di pojokan.

"Kuro- _chin_." Murasakibara yang tengah duduk di bangku yang terdapat tidak jauh dari tempat teman-temannya berada, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kuroko. Membuat _gesture_ memanggil. "Apa kau sedang mencari Aka- _chin_ ?" Tampaknya hanya Murasakibara yang cukup waras saat ini.

"Iya. Dimana Akashi- _kun_ , Murasakibara- _kun_ ?" Kuroko bertanya karena tidak mendapati kekasih tampannya di ruangan itu.

"Aka- _chin_ keluar bersama Momoi- _chin_ tadi. Lebih baik Kuro- _chin_ menunggu Aka- _chin_ di sini. Aku juga punya _maibou_. Kuro- _chin_ mau ?"

Menghela napas pelan, Kuroko segera mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Murasakibara. Tangannya terulur, mengambil makanan yang disodorkan Murasakibara-hanya untuk Kuroko, Murasakibara ikhlas berbagi makanan-. Sepertinya untuk urusan modus-memodusi, Murasakibara jauh lebih pandai ketimbang ketiga temannya yang lain-yang membuat mereka semakin pundung karna kalah telak dengan sang _Center_ terkuat di tim basket Teiko.

 **DUKK**

 **DUKK**

Bunyi pantulan bola kembali terdengar, memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu. Serentak pemuda-pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah gradasi hitam tengah memainkan bola basket yang di temukannya di pinggir lapangan. Kagami Taiga berlari secepat kilat dan dengan lihai pemuda itu membawa bola berwarna _orange_ itu menuju ke ring di sisi kanan lapangan. Tubuh atletisnya bergerak selayaknya pemain basket _professional_. Dan dengan lompatan yang begitu tinggi, Kagami berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring basket.

Pemuda-pemuda _Kiseki no Sedai_ juga Kuroko yang melihat permainan solo dari Kagami sontak berdecak kagum. Itu adalah permainan yang hebat. Ditambah lagi lompatan yang dilakukan Kagami. Harus mereka akui, itu adalah lompatan tertinggi yang pernah mereka lihat. Ternyata pemuda beralis ganda itu memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dalam bermain basket.

"Aku tidak pernah mengijinkan orang asing untuk berada di tempat ini."

Semua orang serentak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah datangnya suara. Suara bernada dingin itu berasal dari Akashi Seijuuro yang baru saja memasuki ruangan _gym_. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dengan sepasang iris _heterochrome_ yang menatap tajam ke arah Kagami Taiga.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Kagami menatap datar ke arah Akashi. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan aura suram yang dikeluarkan pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri saling berhadapan. Semua yang melihat keadaan kedua pemuda itu bisa melihat kilatan listrik saling memancar dari iris masing-masing. Seolah mereka ingin saling membunuh hanya dengan tatapan.

"Kagami Taiga," Suara Akashi terdengar jauh lebih dingin, hingga membuat mereka-terkecuali Kagami- yang berada di ruangan itu nyaris membeku, "Kurasa kau punya nyali yang besar hingga berani menginjakkan kakimu disini." Seringai Akashi semakin terkembang. Kilatan di iris merah-emas itu tampak berbahaya.

"Tenanglah, Akashi." Kagami berucap dengan nada santai. Tangannya terangkat ke atas, membuat _gesture_ menyerah. " _Sensei_ menyuruhku untuk memilih klub yang akan ku ikuti. Dan karena itulah aku ke sini." Terangnya dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ tampak terkejut melihat bagaimana santainya Kagami Taiga menghadapi Akashi Seijuuro. Ini kali pertama ada orang yang menghadapi Akashi-si raja iblis- dengan sikap setenang itu.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan menerimamu sebagai anggota ?" Satu alis Akashi terangkat, menunjukkan ekspresi merendahkan pada pemuda tampan beralis ganda itu.

"Tentu saja, Akashi." Senyuman di wajah Kagami telah hilang. Digantikan dengan seringai yang membuat wajah pemuda itu semakin tampan. "Mau bertaruh ?" Lanjutnya dengan kilatan misterius di sepasang mata beriris merah itu.

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Dan apa yang kau inginkan sebagai taruhan ?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **DN:** Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini :D /tebar _confetti_ /

Gomen karena nggak bisa update cepat-cepat. Abis Daana harus gantian make laptopnya sama sista. Jadi, ya begitulah.. /curcol/

Daana harap, chapter ini cukup memuaskan. Kritik dan saran selalu di terima di kotak review ^^

 **Akakuro Forever !**


	4. Chapter 4: He's mine !

**Gommen untuk chapter kemarin, Daana nggak bisa balas review kalian semua. Tapi Daana berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview fic ini. Review kalian memberi semangat untuk Daana ^^**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Ariefyana Fuji Lestari/Ariska/Kuroshiro Ringo/Lubaby Ayu935/Miss Ngiweung/Nakako Anko/Uchiharuno Sierra/VanillaMint Dayo/XXRUKAXX/Yesungie002/Yukine Machiato/Zhyeekyu/Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69/devi no kaze/fishy1992/jeyminnie/latte /zhichaloveanime/No-VIZ HB/Sienkyu/Akari /JodohnyaOhSehun/Kikuuuu/Lee Kibum/Nana FFnet/exolulu/hikarusherizawa/julihrc/outofblue/ratnakartik/versetta**

 **Aprieelyan/Babby Byunie/Candy Chan-Cc/KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya/Kim Kimmy Exostand 31/Kouzuki Haruka/Kuhaku/Mimo Rain/Oranyellow-chan/Sacchi tsgunamori/Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii/MinRisa91/cyeolxxo**

 **Akimura Yuuki/Akkurren612/Aoi Hikari kenzou/Christal Alice/ChukeNalu 4ev/CintaKillua/CrystalVictoria/Elysifujo/Eun810/GIRLSHEWOMEN/Kawaii Marshmallow/Lactis/MashiroYui/Myouki Kuroki/NaruSuke99/Pudding Tubby/The Devil From Underworld/XL-SasuHinaGaa/ai . 137/zarayumeko/Aoi-Umay/Jeapens/Lucky /gdtop/kimhyera37/rfilfi/zhee614**

Yang sudah mem-fav dan follow fic ini (maaf jika ada yang terlupa, mungkin mata Daana lagi khilaf)

Juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini.

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki _Sensei_**.

 **This fiction** belongs to **Daanasa**

 **Genre** : **Romance** ,, emm maybe ?

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always !

 **Warning** : Typos. Gaje. OOC. This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click **back**. Don't Like, Don't Read. It's Simple !

 **Summary** : Semua orang tahu betapa posesifnya Akashi Seijuuro. Apalagi jika menyangkut kekasih mungilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: He's mine !**

"Akashi- _kun_ , lepaskan pelukanmu." Kuroko berkata dengan nada datar, sekalipun rona merah tercetak jelas di pipi mulusnya. Saat ini Kuroko tengah duduk bersama Akashi di sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tengah apartmentnya, dengan Kuroko berada di pangkuan Akashi dan lengan pemuda itu yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Sungguh posisi yang sangat memalukan untuk Kuroko.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, Tetsuya." Akashi berkata tepat di telinga Kuroko dengan nada yang teramat lembut. Kuroko bisa merasakan panas semakin menjalar di wajahnya, apalagi ketika merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu di tengkuknya.

"Tapi aku harus segera membuat makan malam, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Akashi di pinggangnya-yang terasa sulit karena Akashi terlalu keras kepala untuk melepaskannya. Jika terus berada di posisi ini, Kuroko takut Akashi akan bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti," Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya-tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya- sebelum berbisik dengan nada yang seduktif, "Lagipula aku lebih suka 'memakanmu', Tetsuya."

"Akashi- _kun_ !" Kuroko segera mengangkat tangannya guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Jangan berbicara hal mesum seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu." Lanjutnya masih dengan posisi yang sama. Menyerah untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan si raja gunting.

Akashi tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana lucunya tingkah kekasihnya itu. Sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya guna menyingkirkan tangan Kuroko yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Kemudian Akashi meletakkan tangannya di dagu Kuroko dan membawa wajah pemuda itu untuk menatap ke arahnya.

Kuroko terpaku menatap wajah Akashi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, hingga Kuroko bisa merasakan napas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya. Tatapan Akashi melembut saat iris _heterochrome_ nya bertemu dengan iris _baby blue_ sang kekasih. Senyuman yang hangat merekah di bibir Akashi, sebelum berkata dengan nada lembut "Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Kau milikku, Tetsuya. Sekarang dan selamanya."

"Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko, mengeliminasi jarak hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kuroko sontak menutup kedua matanya, bersiap untuk menerima apapun yang akan Akashi lakukan kepadanya-sekalipun Kuroko tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

Hanya tinggal beberapa senti kedua bibir itu bertemu, namun-

"Tetsuya, _Nii-chan_ mu yang tampan ini dat-YAKK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?!"

Suara teriakan dari pemuda yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu itu sontak mengagetkan Akashi dan Kuroko. Keduanya serentak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang masih mematung dengan ekspresi terkejut yang nampak jelas di wajah putih pucatnya.

"Yakk pendek, cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari Tetsuya-KU ?!"

Pemuda dengan surai abu-abu itu segera melangkah menghampiri kedua sejoli itu sebelum menarik Kuroko dari pelukan Akashi, dan membawa pemuda mungil itu sejauh mungkin dari pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ itu.

Akashi menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang kini sedang memeluk kekasihnya itu, jelas tersinggung karena niatnya untuk menghabiskan malam penuh cinta-ehemm- bersama Kuroko terpaksa gagal karena kehadiran tamu- _yang-tidak-akan-pernah_ -diundang itu. Belum lagi panggilan ' _pendek_ ' yang digunakan pemuda itu untuknya. Jika tidak mengingat status pemuda itu sebagai kakak-sepupu- Kuroko, Akashi bersumpah akan memberinya mimpi terburuk yang tidak pernah dibayangkan manusia manapun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyinggung tinggi badannya.

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja kan ? Apa si pendek itu melakukan sesuatu padamu ? Katakan pada _nii-chan_ , biar _nii-chan_ memberinya pelajaran." Pemuda bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro itu segera memutar tubuh mungil Kuroko dan menelitinya-memastikan bahwa tubuh pemuda itu bersih dari segala macam tanda apapun itu-baik yang diberikan oleh Akashi atau nyamuk(?) sekalipun.

Akashi nyaris melemparkan guntingnya ke arah Mayuzumi saat pemuda itu kembali memanggilnya ' _pendek_ '. Akashi itu tidak pendek, orang-orang saja yang kelebihan tinggi badan.

"Chihiro- _nii_ , apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa, mengabaikan pertanyaan Mayuzumi yang sangat tidak penting itu.

"Tentu saja karena _nii-chan_ merindukanmu, Tetsuya. Sudah dua minggu kita tidak bertemu. Dan _nii-chan_ juga tahu bahwa kau merindukan _nii-chan_ yang tampan ini, bukan?!" Cengiran lebar terkembang di wajah tampan pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu. Jujur saja, dua minggu tidak bertemu dengan sepupu manisnya itu membuat Mayuzumi terserang malarindu yang besar.

Kuroko memutar bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban Mayuzumi. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda-merangkap kakak sepupunya- yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar saat di sekolah itu ternyata orang yang _narsistik_ -meski tidak senarsis pemuda bersurai kuning bernama Kise Ryota itu.

"Kuroko, kau tidak menyiapkan makan malam ?"

Kuroko segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur. Tidak menyangka ada tamu lain selain Mayuzumi.

"Ogiwara- _kun_ ? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini ?"

"Dia sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, Tetsuya. Dia masuk bersama dengan Mayuzumi-san." Akashi yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa menyahut santai. Namun kedua iris _heterochrome_ nya menatap tajam ke arah Ogiwara, membuat pemuda itu merinding seketika.

"Err,, aku kehabisan bahan makanan, Kuroko." Ogiwara segera mengatakan alasan kehadirannya kepada Kuroko, sekaligus menjawab tatapan Akashi yang seolah berkata _cepat-katakan-kenapa-kau-disini-atau-terima-hukumanmu-besok_. "Kebetulan saat aku keluar _apartment_ untuk membelinya, aku bertemu dengan Mayu- _senpai_. Dan dia menawarkan untuk makan malam bersama di apartmentmu." Ogiwara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Mayuzumi. Meminta agar pemuda itu membenarkan ucapannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ogiwara itu benar, Tetsuya. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di _lobby_ dan dia bilang ingin membeli makanan. Daripada dia keluar saat cuaca buruk seperti ini, lebih baik aku mengajaknya kemari."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau begitu perhatian pada Shigehiro, Mayuzumi- _san_. Atau kau sebenarnya memiliki perasaan untuknya ?"

Ogiwara yang mendengar ucapan kapten basketnya sontak membulatkan matanya. Ekspresi terkejut tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Yaakk, apa maksudmu pendek ?!" Mayuzumi segera mendelik ke arah Akashi yang kini menyerigai ke arahnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu !"

"Yang dikatakan Mayu- _senpai_ itu benar, Akashi. Kau jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kami." Ogiwara menjawab dengan nada santai. Tidak menyadari pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sejenak keheningan mengisi apartment mungil itu. Kemudian Kuroko segera beranjak menuju dapur dan berpaling ke arah Ogiwara. "Maukah kau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam, Ogiwara- _kun_ ?"

"Tentu saja, Kuroko."

Ogiwara segera beranjak mengikuti Kuroko, meninggalkan Akashi dan Mayuzumi di ruang tamu. Mayuzumi segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa samping Akashi.

"Kau terlalu lambat, Mayuzumi- _san_." Akashi memulai percakapan setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Mayuzumi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Akashi dan mendapati pemuda itu menyerigai ke arahnya. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa memberikanmu beberapa saran."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, pendek." Tatapan datar serupa milik Kuroko-hanya saja milik Kuroko lebih imut(?)- dilayangkan pemuda itu ke arah Akashi. "Dan aku tidak butuh saranmu." Sahutnya dengan nada malas. Enggan untuk mendengar saran dari pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, apalagi menyangkut masalah cinta. Maaf saja, Mayuzumi menolak.

"Terserah kau saja." Akashi memutuskan untuk menyusul Kuroko ke dapur. Dan memastikan bahwa Ogiwara tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati kekasih mungilnya itu. Sebelum pergi, Akashi berpaling ke arah Mayuzumi dan berkata, "Tapi lebih baik jika kau segera mengungkapkan perasaanmu, Mayuzumi-san. Seperti Tetsuya, _Dia_ juga polos untuk urusan cinta."

Dan Akashi segera menghilang, meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang kini tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

 _Kagami's place_

Suasana di kamar berukuran luas itu tampak sepi. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi rintik hujan yang menerpa jendela kaca berukuran besar. Di sofa panjang yang terdapat di tengah ruangan, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut merah gradasi hitam. Tangannya menggenggam gelas kaca berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat, * _Cabernet Sauvignon_. Besar di negara bebas seperti Amerika membuatnya terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia malam.

Namun tidak untuk hubungan seksual.

Maaf saja, Kagami tidak akan pernah melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Padahal jika di data, daftar wanita-dan beberapa lelaki berstatus uke- yang pernah dekat dengannya mungkin serupa dengan data sensus penduduk milik pemerintah. Namun selain _orang itu_ , tidak ada satupun orang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta- _lagi_.

Tidak ada.

Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda mungil dengan surai dan iris yang mengingatkannya akan langit musim panas. Ingatannya kembali ke kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Flashback on_

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Kagami sukses membuat semua pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu membatu. Apa pemuda beralis ganda itu baru saja meminta Kuroko Tetsuya-pemuda manis dambaan hati itu-sebagai bahan taruhan ? Kuroko yang merasa namanya disebut sontak membulatkan kedua matanya. Sebelum digantikan dengan ekspresi kesal. Apa-apaan itu ? Memangnya Kuroko itu barang yang bisa dipertaruhkan ? Jika sampai Akashi menyetujui taruhan Kagami, Kuroko bersumpah akan memutilasi Akashi sebelum menjadikannya makanan Nigou.

Akashi yang mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut mematung sejenak. Iris _heterochrome_ nya memancarkan tatapan membunuh ke arah pemuda tinggi yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu. Sebelum seringai miring merekah diwajah tampannya.

"Tetsuya, kemarilah."

Akashi berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kagami. Meski sedikit bingung dengan perintah Akashi, Kuroko tetap beranjak mendekati pemuda bersurai merah itu. Belum sampai Kuroko di samping Akashi, pemuda bersurai merah itu lebih dulu menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Akashi meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kuroko dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke arah Kagami, yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko bergumam lirih. Bingung dengan apa maksud Akashi memeluknya di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Akashi berkata dengan nada tenang, namun terasa begitu dingin. "Kuroko adalah milikku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambilnya dariku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Termasuk kau."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kagami, Akashi segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko dan menarik pemuda itu meninggalkan ruangan gym.

"Latihan hari ini selesai." Dan Akashi serta Kuroko segera menghilang di balik pintu. Disusul anggota _Kisedai_ yang segera mengemas barang-barang mereka dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan _gym_. Menyisakan Kagami seorang diri.

 _Flashback off_

Kagami tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik pada pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang pernah dekat dengannya, jelas Kuroko tidak ada apa-apanya. Penampilan pemuda itu biasa saja, dan lagi dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang biasa.

Kagami memang tertarik pada Kuroko saat pertama kali dia melihat pemuda bersurai biru itu. Hanya sekedar ketertarikan seperti yang biasa dia rasakan terhadap _partner-partner_ nya. Namun, entah sejak kapan ketertarikan itu berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki.

Ya, Kagami Taiga menginginkan Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi miliknya.

Dan Kagami telah memutuskan untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu bagaimanapun caranya. Tidak peduli sekalipun Kuroko adalah milik Akashi. Kagami akan tetap menjadikan Kuroko miliknya. Walaupun itu berarti dia juga mengkhianati _orang itu_.

Kedua iris merah itu terpejam saat bayangan akan _orang itu_ melintas di benaknya. Dan dengan lirih pemuda itu berkata,

"Maafkan aku."

 **TBC**

* * *

*salah satu jenis red wine yang terbuat dari anggur jenis Cabernet Sauvignon

* * *

 **DN:** Daana mau minta maaf untuk semua yang udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini-dan fic yang lain- (kalau ada yang nungguin sih, ehemm). Daana tau Daana udah ngaret pake banget update fic ini. Tapi Daana akan berusaha untuk tetap ngelanjutin fic-fic Daana, dan semoga nggak selama ini. *inicurhatapaa?

Lalu apa fic ini semakin gaje ? Semakin aneh ? Semakin nggak greget ?

Kritik dan Saran dari kalian akan selalu diterima di kotak _review_.

 ** _Love_ for Akakuro !**

 **And _Happy_ _(Late) Akakuro/KuroAka's Day_ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: No One Can't Take You From Me

Special Thanks to:

Semua yang sudah membaca fic ini, juga yang _review, fav,_ dan _follow_ fic ini

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** ** _Sensei_**.

 **This fiction** is written by **Daanasa**

 **Genre** : **Romance** ,, emm maybe ?

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always !

 **Warning** : Typos. Gaje. OOC. This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click **back**. Don't Like, Don't Read. It's Simple !

 **Summary** : Semua orang tahu betapa posesifnya Akashi Seijuuro. Apalagi jika menyangkut kekasih mungilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: No One Can't Take You From Me!**

Matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur. Menyaput gelap yang semula menyelimuti langit Tokyo. Sinarnya menembus tirai jendela kamar bernuansa biru muda itu. Mengusik seorang pemuda bersurai yang tengah terlelap di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran queen size. Ditariknya selimut bercorak rilakuma milik kekasihnya guna menghalangi cahaya matahari yang mengusik mimpi indahnya. Tangannya kemudian meraba sisi ranjang dan merasakan sosok tubuh yang tengah terlelap disisinya.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Akashi segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda lainnya dan merengkuhnya hingga tubuh mereka menempel dengan sempurna. Namun entah mengapa Akashi merasakan ada hal yang berbeda. Bukannya merasakan helaian dengan aroma vanilla di bawah dagunya seperti yang biasa dia dapatkan, Akashi justru merasakan dada bidang menempel di pipinya. Belum lagi sepasang lengan berotot yang balik merengkuhnya.

Tunggu.

Lengan berotot ?

Setahu Akashi, Kuroko itu memiliki badan yang mungil dengan lengan yang juga tergolong kecil. Maka mustahil jika dalam semalam, kekasih manisnya itu dapat membuat lengannya menjadi berotot seperti lengan yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya. Butuh hitungan detik untuk membuat Akashi sadar bahwa yang saat ini direngkuhnya-atau merengkuhnya?-bukanlah Kuroko. Dengan cepat iris heterochrome itu membuka dan mendapati keberadaan pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang tengah tertidur pulas disisinya. Dengan segera Akashi mendorong tubuh sang pemuda hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang.

" _ITTAII_!"

Mayuzumi mengerang keras begitu merasakan tubuhnya membentur lantai kamar. Sepasang iris abu-abunya terbuka, dan menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah terduduk di atas kasur. Akashi menatapnya dengan sepasang _heterochrome_ yang berkilat tajam. Aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari sosok pemuda itu sukses membuat Mayuzumi menelan kembali sumpah serapah yang nyaris dilontarkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ma-yu-zu-mi- _san_?"

Mayuzumi merasakan tubuhnya meremang mendengar namanya yang diucapkan Akashi dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Belum lagi seringai kejam yang kini terpasang di wajah sang kapten basket _Teiko_. Untuk kali ini, Mayuzumi menyadari bahwa rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang raja iblis itu benar adanya.

Oh Tuhan, jika Mayuzumi memang ditakdirkan untuk mati di ujung gunting Akashi, setidaknya tunggu sampai ia sukses mendapatkan Ogiwara Shigehiro –jiwa dan raga-. Ehemm

"A-Akashi. A-a-aku,,,"

 **Ceklek**

"Syukurlah Akashi- _kun_ sudah bangun."

Suara bernada datar itu berasal dari seorang pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu. Mayuzumi nyaris bangkit guna memeluk adik sepupunya yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari incaran gunting maut Akashi. Untuk yang satu ini, Mayuzumi telah lama percaya bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan guna menyelamatkan nyawanya dari segala macam bahaya –yang bersumber dari pemuda _heterochrome_ itu.

"Tetsuya, kemarilah." Aura gelap yang sejak tadi menyelimuti tubuh Akashi kini menghilang. Iris _heterochrome_ nya menatap lembut ke arah Tetsuya. Mengabaikan Mayuzumi yang belum beranjak dari posisinya.

Kuroko segera menuruti permintaan Akashi dan mengambil tempat di sisi pemuda itu. "Mayu- _nii_ , apa yang kau lakukan di lantai?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada polos saat irisnya mendapati Mayuzumi yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"A-ah,, _Nii-chan_ sedang mencari kunci _apartment_ _nii-chan_ di bawah tempat tidur. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Mungkin _nii-chan_ lupa meletakkannya di ruang tamu. Kalau begitu, _nii-chan_ akan mengambilnya sekarang lalu pulang. _Nii-chan_ harus menyelesaikan sesuatu. Sampai nanti, Tetsuya." Dengan gugup Mayuzumi segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar. Dia harus segera pergi dari _apartment_ Kuroko sebelum Akashi kembali menuntut penjelasan mengapa ia bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Akashi. Padahal seingatnya, tadi malam ia mengendap-endap menuju kamar Kuroko –dengan dalih kangen sepupu-, setelah memastikan bahwa pemuda itu akan tidur sendirian tanpa ditemani Akashi. Namun bukannya memeluk malaikat, dia justru jatuh kepelukan iblis.

 _Semoga kau masih bisa hidup hingga misimu berhasil, Mayuzumi-san._

Setelah Mayuzumi meninggalkan kamar itu, Akashi segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kuroko. Merengkuh pemuda itu dengan erat. Hidungnya menempel di perpotongan leher Kuroko. "Tetsuya, kau wangi sekali-" Menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. "-dan juga manis." Disertai dengan jilatan kecil yang diberikan Akashi di permukaan kulitnya yang lembut.

"Unhh,, Akashi- _kun_ ," Kuroko mengerang saat merasakan gigi Akashi ikut ambil bagian. Mengigit lembut di atas permukaan yang berdenyut. Membuat tanda kepemilikan atas pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu. "Be-berhenti." Tangannya mendorong pelan pundak Akashi. Meminta pemuda itu untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

Namun Akashi tak menghiraukan permintaan pemuda itu. Ia justru kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menyesap kulit putih di sekitar pundak Kuroko hingga berubah menjadi kemerahan. Memperbanyak tanda kekuasaan untuk membuktikan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sepenuhnya milik Akashi Seijuuro.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ ,, eungghh,, a-a-aku harus mempersiapkan diri." Kuroko mencoba berbicara disela desahannya. Kuroko berusaha melawan rasa nikmat yang mulai dirasakannya saat lidah Akashi menari lincah di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Ucapan Kuroko berhasil menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan Akashi. Dengan segera Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kuroko. Iris _heterochrome_ nya menatap wajah Kuroko yang tampak memerah –hasil dari kegiatan yang dilakukannya-.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" Kening Akashi berkerut. Meminta penjelasan detail dari kekasihnya itu. Kuroko kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Aku dan anggota klub pencinta alam akan mengadakan kegiatan di daerah Yoshino selama tiga hari dua malam, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko berkata sembari memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian dan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya ke dalam tas ransel. "-Jadi, bisakah aku meminta tolong agar Akashi- _kun_ menjaga Nigou untukku?" Kuroko melanjutkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi.

Akashi terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Sebelum seringai tipis terkembang di wajah tampannya saat sebuah rencana terlintas di pikirannya.

" _Well_ , aku punya ide yang lebih baik, Tetsuya."

* * *

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul disini?"

Hyuga Junpei meneliti anggota klubnya satu-persatu. Memastikan bahwa semua anggota klub pencinta alam telah terkumpul di depan gerbang _Teiko High School_. Sesuai dengan hasil rapat yang dilaksanakan beberapa hari yang lalu, Klub Pencinta alam akan melaksanakan perjalanan selama tiga hari dua malam ke Gunung Yoshino(*). Jepang tengah memasuki musim semi. Maka dari itu, Hyuga memutuskan bahwa klubnya akan mengadakan kegiatan pengamatan terhadap kuncup bunga sakura yang akan mekar dalam waktu beberapa hari kedepan.

"Ano,, Hyuga _senpai_ ," Hyuga segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Furihata yang tengah mengangkat tangan. "-aku belum melihat Kuroko sejak tadi."

Hyuga kembali mengamati anggota klubnya, mencoba menemukan keberadaan seseorang dengan rambut _baby blue_ dan ekspresi datar serupa tembok. Hyuga kembali menghela napas frustasi saat tak mendapati kehadiran Kuroko. Selain karena tinggi badan pemuda itu yang minimalis, hawa keberadaannya yang setipis kertas itu juga menjadi faktor utama keberadaannya sulit dideteksi.

"Aku di sini, _senpai_."

Suara bernada datar itu sukses mengejutkan Hyuga beserta anggota klub yang lain. Seluruh pasang mata sontak mengarah ke pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang-entah bagaimana bisa- kini berada di hadapan Hyuga. Ingatkan Hyuga untuk sesegera mungkin melakukan pemeriksaan jantung.

"Kuroko, darimana saja kau ? Kau kan tau kalau-"

" _Guk guk guk_ "

Omelan singkat yang hendak diberikan Hyuga kepada kouhainya yang manis itu terhenti oleh gonggongan seekor anjing dengan bulu berwarna hitam putih yang-rupanya sejak tadi- berada dipelukan Kuroko. Tampaknya anjing imut itu tidak rela jika majikannya yang manis mendapat ceramahan tidak penting dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

" _Sumimasen senpai_ , aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Nigou sendirian. Jadi, bolehkah aku membawanya bersamaku?"

Sepasang iris serupa langit musim panas itu menatap penuh harap ke arah Hyuga. Membuat darah segar nyaris meluncur dari hidungnya saat melihat keimutan pemuda dengan kemampuan _misdirection_ nya yang luar biasa itu. Hyuga mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Nigou, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan yang serupa dengan milik Kuroko yang dilayangkan anjing kecil itu ke arahnya.

"Bukankah kau bisa meminta,, err- Akashi untuk menjaganya ?" Sungguh, mengucapkan nama Akashi-apalagi jika yang dimaksud adalah Akashi Seijuuro- merupakan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Entah mengapa, Hyuga bisa merasakan nasib buruk akan segera menimpanya.

"Itu karena-"

"Aku juga akan ikut bersama dengan Tetsuya, _sen~pai_."

Siapapun, tolong katakan bahwa suara bernada tenang yang baru saja didengar Hyuga hanyalah ilusi semata. Meskipun itu mustahil melihat kini di hadapannya-tepat di samping Kuroko, telah berdiri pemuda lain dengan surai scarlet dan iris _heterochrome_ yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Kiyoshi Teppei, salah-satu dari beberapa orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh aura sadis yang dipancarkan Akashi-yang tentu saja jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari, dengan nada tenang dan senyum ramah yang tersungging di bibirnya angkat bicara. Menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama yang bersarang di kepala Hyuga dan anggota klub pencinta alam yang lain-minus Kuroko.

"Kupikir klub basket, terutama tim inti, perlu melakukan refreshing sebelum kembali memulai pertandingan, Kiyoshi _senpai_. Dan berhubung sekarang memasuki musim semi, ada baiknya kami juga menikmati keindahan bunga sakura. Jadi ku harap senpai **tidak keberatan** jika kami bergabung."

Tentu saja kata 'tidak keberatan' yang diucapkan Akashi dengan sedikit penekan memiliki arti bahwa keputusan Akashi tidak dapat diganggu-gugat. Apalagi jika melihat seringaian yang terkembang di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Tunggu, apa tadi kau mengatakan 'klub basket' ?" kerutan samar tampak di wajah Izuki Shuun. Baru Akashi yang muncul saja sudah berhasil membuatnya berkeringat dingin, apalagi jika ditambah dengan teman-teman pelanginya yang lain-bukan orientasi seksual yang dimaksud Izuki, melainkan surai mereka. Meskipun Izuki tahu pasti bahwa orientasi seksual anggota Kisedai memang belok akibat pesona dari pemuda bersurai biru dihadapannya.

" _Ohayou minnaaaaaa_ ~"

Pertanyaan itu terjawab oleh teriakan cempreng dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka sembari melambaikan tangannya. Disusul oleh kedatangan pemuda-pemuda dengan surai hijau, ungu, dan _navy blue_ -anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ \- plus Ogiwara Shigehiro. Jangan lupakan Ogiwara juga merupakan anggota inti tim basket-meskipun bukan termasuk anggota _Kisedai_.

"Kau berisik, Kise." Aomine menatap jengah ke arah Kise. Ekspresi kesal tercetak jelas di wajah berkulit tan itu. Andai saja Akashi tidak mengirimkan pesan singkat yang-teramat singkat- berisi 'Kita berlibur. Kemasi barangmu dan berkumpul di gerbang _Teiko_. Sekarang!' yang diakhiri dengan _emoticon_ 'gunting' pagi ini, bisa dipastikan Aomine masih tertidur damai di atas kasurnya dan meneruskan mimpi indahnya bersama Mai- _chan_.

 _Jangan tanya mimpi macam apa yang dimiliki Aomine!_

"Aku lapar. Mido- _chin_ , berikan aku makanan." Murasakibara mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Midorima yang berjalan di sebelahnya, meminta pemuda bersurai hijau itu untuk memberinya makanan-paling tidak maibou untuk sekedar menyuap cacing-cacing di perutnya agar berhenti berdemo.

Sama seperti Aomine, pesan singkat Akashi yang diterimanya pagi ini sukses membuatnya melewatkan waktu sarapan. Murasakibara tidak ingin merasakan konsekuensi jika mengabaikan perintah pemuda berjulukan kapten iblis itu. Tidak, terima kasih. Masih banyak jenis makanan yang belum hinggap di perutnya.

 _Oh, abaikan raksasa lapar ini_.

"Aku bukan pengasuhmu, Murasakibara." Midorima menatap sekilas ke arah Murasakibara, sebelum berjalan tenang ke arah Akashi. Maaf saja, berbeda dengan ketiga temannya yang lain-AoKiseMura- Midorima itu tergolong pemuda rajin yang akan selalu bangun pagi meski hari libur sekalipun-meski alasan sebenarnya adalah agar pemuda itu tidak melewatkan acara _Oha-Asa_.

 _Dasar maniak!_

Maka tak heran, begitu pesan singkat dari Akashi muncul di layar ponselnya, pemuda berzodiak _cancer_ -yang saat itu tengah duduk dengan santai menonton acara _Oha-Asa_ sembari menikmati segelas susu- itu dapat segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan tenang.

"Err,, baiklah. Kurasa sudah saatnya kita berangkat sekarang." Hyuga mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah teman-temannya, dan beranjak menuju bus berwarna putih-milik sekolah yang sengaja ia pinjam- yang sedari tadi terpakir di dekat gerbang. Diikuti oleh pemuda-pemuda lainnya –baik dari klub pencinta alam maupun klub basket.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ , aku boleh duduk di sampingmu, kan?" Kise menatap penuh harap ke arah pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang tengah berjalan di sisinya-tentu saja Kise yang berinisiatif mengambil tempat di sisi pemuda manis itu. Ucapannya sukses membuatnya mendapat lirikan maut dari si raja gunting yang berada di sisi kiri Kuroko.

"Kau duduk dengan Daiki, Ryota," Kise nyaris melontarkan penolakan, sebelum Akashi menambahkan dengan nada dingin, "Ini perintah!"

Setelah memasuki bus putih itu, Akashi segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan membawa pemuda itu menuju bangku di pojok belakang. Tempat yang strategis untuk menikmati perjalanan –menikmati apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi kepada Kuroko selama perjalanan lebih tepatnya, _ehem_ -.

Setelah semua anggota menempati bangku masing-masing, bus pun segera meninggalkan gerbang _Teiko_ dan melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Suasana dalam bus terasa hening. Wajar saja karena anggota klub pencinta alam dan klub basket sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar jam sekolah –maupun saat jam sekolah sebenarnya-. Pengecualin untuk Kuroko yang tentu saja lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya dan anggota _kisedai_ -yang merangkap sebagai pengagum rahasianya itu.

"Murasakibara, bisakah kau menggeser badanmu sedikit? Aku tidak bisa duduk dengan benar." Suara sarat kekesalan dari pemuda bersurai hijau itu tampak menyurutkan sedikit kecanggungan yang sejak tadi melingkupi bus itu. Sudut siku-siku tercetak jelas di wajah Midorima. Padahal jelas-jelas dia telah membawa _lucky item_ seperti yang disarankan _Oha-Asa_ , tapi mengapa sekarang dia justru mendapat kesialan dengan duduk di samping Murasakibara, si pemuda bertubuh titan itu. Mungkin dia harus mengganti boneka panda seukuran gantungan kunci di telapak tangannya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar.

"Aku tidak bisa, Mido- _chin_." Murasakibara menggangkat bahu tak peduli sembari membuka bungkus keripik kentang yang didapatnya dari Koichi Kawahara. Ucapan bernada polos itu membuat Midorima kembali menghela napas kesal.

"Emm,, Midorima- _san_ ," Midorima mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda yang tengah menatap ragu ke arahnya. "Ano,, kau bisa duduk di sampingku jika mau." Telunjuknya mengarah ke bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, pemuda bersurai hijau itu segera bangkit dan menempati bangku di samping pemuda anggota klub pencinta alam bernama Hiroshi Fukuda. Meninggalkan Murasakibara yang tetap asik mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

Kuroko sendiri memilih untuk melanjutkan bacaan novel yang sengaja dibawanya, daripada mengamati kegiatan yang terjadi di dalam bus. Namun ketenangannya tidak berlangsung lama. Akashi yang sejak tadi duduk di samping pemuda itu kini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Kuroko, dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Tetsuya, kau membuatku cemburu dengan memilih untuk berkutat dengan buku tebal itu dan mengabaikanku." Akashi berkata dengan nada lembut tepat di telinga Kuroko. Membuat pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu merona seketika merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi yang menerpa sisi wajahnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," Kuroko berkata dengan nada –yang diusahakan- sedatar mungkin. "Aku sedang sibuk membaca." Lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran-lembaran novel yang tengah dibacanya. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipi putih pucatnya.

"Aku tau kau tidak betul-betul membaca, Tetsuya. Kau terus-terusan menatap halaman yang sama selama beberapa menit." Akashi semakin menyeringai saat mendapati rona di wajah Kuroko semakin pekat.

"Itu karena Akashi- _kun_ terus menggangguku dan membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi." Tanpa sadar bibir mungil Kuroko mengerucut imut. Membuat Kise dan nyaris sebagian penumpang di dalam bus itu -yang sejak tadi curi-curi pandang ke arah mereka- nyaris kehilangan kendali diri dan ingin mengklaim bibir semerah cherry itu.

Kalau saja mereka punya cukup keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan si posesif Akashi.

" _Well_ , apa sekarang kau sedang menggodaku untuk segera 'memakan _cherry_ ' milikmu, Tetsuya ?"

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko segera menutup wajahnya –yang diyakininya semerah kepiting rebus- dengan buku novel. Ucapan Akashi yang frontal sungguh membuatnya malu bukan kepalang. Apalagi Kuroko tahu bahwa orang-orang sedang memperhatikan mereka. "Orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kita." Lanjutnya tanpa melepaskan wajahnya dari balik buku.

Akashi yang mendengar ucapan kekasih manisnya itu segera melempar tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda-pemuda yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Membuat mereka segera berpaling dan berpura-pura sedang melakukan sesuatu. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman terkendali -meskipun beberapa orang masih berusaha untuk mencuri pandang serta mendengar percakapan mereka-, Akashi segera mengambil novel yang menutupi wajah Kuroko. Membuat pemuda itu kembali menatapnya.

Senyuman lembut kembali terukir di bibir Akashi, membuat wajah pemuda manis itu semakin memerah. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau tidur, Tetsuya. Perjalanan kita masih panjang." Setelah memberi kecupan singkat di bibir mungil pemuda itu, Akashi segera meletakkan kepala Kuroko di pundaknya. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh Kuroko. Memastikan bahwa posisi pemuda itu cukup nyaman.

Kuroko yang mendapat perlakuan lembut Akashi segera mengikuti perintah pemuda itu. Dan dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang di wajahnya, Kuroko menutup kelopak matanya.

* * *

Kuroko membuka kedua matanya begitu merasakan goncangan kecil di tubuhnya. Sepasang iris birunya mendapati wajah Akashi yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Senyum lembut terukir di bibir pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Akashi- _kun_."

"Kita sudah sampai, Tetsuya." Ucapan Akashi menbuat Kuroko sadar bahwa bus yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti. Dengan segera, pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya yang sejak tadi bersandar di tubuh Akashi. Tangannya terangkat, mengucek matanya guna menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

"Lebih baik kita juga turun sekarang, Tetsuya." Akashi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko, yang dengan segera disambut pemuda itu. Kuroko menyadari bahwa teman-teman mereka yang lain sudah lebih dulu keluar dari bus. Menyisakan Akashi berdua dengan Kuroko.

Begitu Kuroko turun dari bus, sepasang irisnya di sambut oleh pemandangan kuncup bunga sakura yang mulai tampak mekar. Para pemuda-pemuda lain juga tampak takjub akan keindahan bunga sakura yang berada di hadapan mereka. Tidak hanya anggota klub pencinta alam, namun anggota klub basket pun tampak bahagia menyaksikan pemandangan bunga sakura di Gunung Yoshino ini. Berbeda dengan pemandangan bunga sakura yang biasa mereka jumpai di Tokyo, di Yoshino mereka dapat melihat bentangan pohon sakura yang hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan gunung.

Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemandangan bunga sakura di hadapannya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan Kuroko yang berada di sisinya. Iris sebiru langitnya tampak berbinar dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis. Bagi Akashi, pemandangan bunga sakura tidaklah seindah pemandangan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang dicintainya bahkan melibihi cintanya kepada diri sendiri. Pemuda yang Akashi rela mempertaruhkan apapun agar bisa selalu bersama dengannya. Tangannya meraih telapak tangan mungil Kuroko dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. Akashi menutup matanya saat merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

'Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, Tetsuya. Tidak juga Ayahku.'

 **TBC**

* * *

Note:

(*)Gunung Yoshino merupakan salah satu tempat wisata di Jepang yang terkenal akan keindahan bunga sakuranya. Terdapat sekitar 30.000 batang pohon sakura yang ditanam di tempat ini. (sumber: )

 **DN (Daana's Note):**

Minna, maafkan Daana yang ngaret banget update fic-fic Daana _ *lihat tanggal update *cry

Adakah yang masih mengingat cerita ini ?

Well, Daana harap chapter ini cukup memuaskan. Ya, mungkin chapter ini kurang _humor_ nya. Mungkin efek karena Daana masih baper gegara _bokushi_ ilang *mewek

Makasih juga untuk semua yang udah review. Daana akan balas review lewat PM. Dan buat yang belum ada akun, maaf Daana belum sempat balas review kalian di chap ini *terkendala waktu*, tapi Daana senang koq baca review kalian. ^_^

Makasih juga untuk yang fav dan follow fic Daana. Maaf nama kalian nggak dicantumin kayak chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maklum, catatan Daana ilang, dan Daana belum buat yang baru. Tapi chapter depan akan Daana cantumin koq ^_^

Oke, segini aja note singkat(?) Daana. Ah, dan Daana juga mau ngucapan Happy Akakuro's Week *yang udah telat banget *pundung

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan kotak review terbuka lebar

 **BIG LOVE FOR AKAKURO ! \^o^/**


	6. The War Has Begun!

**Untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mem-fav, dan juga mem-follow fic ini**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki _Sensei_**.

 **This fiction** is written by **Daanasa**

 **Genre** : **Romance** ,, emm maybe ?

 **Rated** : **T+**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always !

 **Warning** : Typos. Gaje. OOC. This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click **back**. Don't Like, Don't Read. It's Simple !

 **Summary** : Semua orang tahu betapa posesifnya Akashi Seijuuro. Apalagi jika menyangkut kekasih mungilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: THE WAR HAS BEGUN!**

Kicauan burung di antara ranting pepohonan merupakan musik yang indah untuk menyambut pagi. Matahari bersinar cerah, mengusir sedikit rasa dingin yang menyelimuti area pegunungan. Kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Sungguh suasana pagi yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Pengecualian untuk seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap di atas futon dengan selimut yang membungkus separuh tubuhnya. Dengkuran tipis meluncur dari bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka, menandakan betapa pulasnya tidur pemuda dengan helaian biru langit itu.

 **Srekkk**

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang baru saja dibuka oleh pemuda bersurai merah yang juga menghuni ruangan itu. Mengetuk kelopak mata pemuda bersurai biru untuk segera terbuka dan menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Namun Kuroko masih enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya meraih ujung selimut dan menariknya hingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Menyisakan beberapa helai biru muda yang mencuat dari balik selimut.

Akashi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah sang kekasih hanya terkekeh kecil. Berbeda dengannya, Kuroko bukan termasuk morning person. Maka ia paham bagaimana tabiat kekasihnya itu saat pagi menjelang. Bukannya bersiap menyambut pagi, Kuroko akan semakin bergelung dalam selimut. Maka tak heran jika pemuda minim ekspresi itu selalu terlambat masuk sekolah. Well itu dulu, sebelum ia menjadi kekasih seorang Akashi Seijuuro –karena Akashi tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya mendapat hukuman akibat melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Kecuali jika yang dilanggar Kuroko adalah peraturan yang telah dibuat oleh Akashi, maka ia akan dengan senang hati memberinya hukuman –di atas ranjang dengan seperangkat alat penunjang kegiatan BDSM-. Oh, hentikan pikiran itu atau sesuatu di bawah sana akan terbangun.

Menghela napas pelan, iris heterochromenya melirik ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding. Jarumnya baru menunjuk angka 06.30, yang berarti Akashi masih memiliki waktu satu jam lebih tiga puluh menit sebelum aktivitas klub basket dimulai nanti –walaupun niat Akashi mengajak teman-teman klub basketnya hanya sebagai kedok agar dia bisa ikut bersama Kuroko dan klub pencinta alamnya, namun Akashi tidak akan melupakan kewajibannya sebagai kapten tim dan tetap akan melakukan latihan rutin.

Tatapannya kembali ke arah gundukan selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh kekasihnya. Seringaian terpasang di wajahnya saat sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Menjahili Kuroko merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan-tentu saja, selain menghabiskan waktu penuh cinta bersama kekasih manisnya itu.

Dengan seringai yang masih bertahan di wajah tampannya, Akashi segera melangkah santai ke arah Kuroko –yang masih belum menyadari bahwa ia sedang terancam bahaya bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Mendudukan dirinya di futon yang terletak di samping Kuroko –yang juga menjadi tempat Akashi tidur semalam.

Tangannya meraih ujung selimut yang menutupi daerah kaki Kuroko, sebelum menariknya turun dengan gerakan pelan. Membuat selimut itu melorot hingga sebatas pinggang. Menampakkan tubuh Kuroko yang tengah tertidur menyamping dengan kedua tangan terkatup di bawah pipi. Beruntung karena posisi Kuroko yang menghadap Akashi, hingga pemuda itu bisa menikmati paras manis sang kekasih yang terlihat begitu polos.

Kelopak mata yang terpejam tampak bergerak gusar. Rupanya Kuroko menyadari bahwa selimut yang sejak tadi menghalangi cahaya matahari yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya kini lenyap. Bergeser dari posisi lebih tepatnya, karena ia masih merasakan beban selimut di area pinggang ke bawah. Maka tanpa membuka mata, Kuroko mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menarik selimut itu kembali ke posisi semula.

Seringaian Akashi semakin melebar. Dengan cekatan, kedua tangannya kembali menarik turun selimut yang dikenakan Kuroko. Kali ini cukup memunculkan kerutan samar di dahi Kuroko. Namun pemuda mungil itu memilih untuk kembali menarik selimutnya -masih tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Aksi serupa kembali dilakukan Akashi. Namun Akashi tahu, bahwa kali Tetsuya-nya akan benar-benar terbangun.

Dan Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah salah.

Terbukti dari kelopak mata yang mengerjap pelan guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina, sebelum menampakkan sepasang iris baby blue yang begitu indah. Meskipun dengan gurat kekesalan yang dilayangkan saat irisnya menangkap sosok Akashi yang tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya. Dengan tangan yang digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya, Kuroko segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mendudukan dirinya menghadap Akashi. Mengucek kedua matanya untuk mengusir kantuk yang masih menggelanyut di balik kelopak mata.

"Akashi- _kun_."

Nada suara Kuroko tetap datar saat mengucapkan nama kekasihnya itu. Namun telinga Akashi sudah sangat terampil untuk membedakan jenis suara datar Kuroko –yang digunakannya saat sedang bahagia, sedih, marah, ataupun kesal. Dan Akashi tahu, kekasihnya itu sedang kesal saat ini.

"Kenapa membangunkanku ?" Lanjutnya setelah melirik singkat ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding di hadapannya. Pukul 06.45. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas –atau begitulah menurut Kuroko Tetsuya. Apalagi kegiatan klub pencinta alam akan dimulai pukul delapan, tepat setelah acara sarapan bersama dengan klub basket. Maka tak heran jika Kuroko merasa kesal saat kegiatan tidur berharganya mendapat gangguan dari oknum tak berperasaan. Meskipun oknum tak berperasaan itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pagi yang indah bersama kekasihku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya memutar mata bosan. Kejengkelan yang teramat sangat rupanya cukup membuat Kuroko menjadi kebal terhadap segala macam rayuan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu. Tanpa menggubris ucapan Akashi, Kuroko menyibak selimut yang masih membungkus kakinya dan segera bangkit dari futon yang menjadi alas tidurnya.

 **SREGG**

 **BRUKK**

Belum sempat Kuroko beranjak meninggalkan Akashi, pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya hingga tubuh mungil itu terjatuh di atas pangkuannya. Lengan Akashi segera melingkar erat di pinggang ramping Kuroko, membawa tubuh mereka hingga menempel dengan sempurna.

Iris heterochromenya menatap lekat wajah Kuroko yang perlahan memerah serupa tomat segar-meski pemuda itu berusaha keras menutupinya. Tatapannya menghangat saat sepasang iris biru Kuroko menatap lurus ke arahnya. Akashi sangat menyukai mata Kuroko yang selalu mengingatkannya akan langit cerah di musim panas. Sepasang bibir ditarik ke atas, melengkungkan segaris senyum manis yang tidak akan pernah diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain, selain pemuda dipangkuannya kini.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggumu, Tetsuya."

Siapapun yang mengenal Akashi tentu tidak akan menyangka bahwa pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kapten basket dengan title raja iblis itu akan bisa meminta maaf. Apalagi jika mengingat slogan andalannya -Akashi selalu benar-, maka mendengar permintaan maaf yang diucapkan dengan nada tulus dari pemuda itu tentu merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi.

Namun selalu ada pengecualian jika menyangkut pemuda manis berhati malaikat dengan nama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya.

Masih dengan senyum yang seakan enggan luntur dari wajahnya, Akashi melanjutkan, "Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia tidak akan bisa berlama-lama marah pada Akashi, apalagi jika pemuda itu sudah meminta maaf seperti ini. Kuroko tahu, Akashi memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi. Meminta maaf tentu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa dia lakukan. Namun entah mengapa Akashi selalu berprilaku diluar kebiasaannya jika berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

Oh, tentu saja karena Akashi begitu mencintai Kuroko.

Lengan Kuroko segera melingkar di sekitar leher Akashi, dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Akashi.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, Akashi- _kun_."

Senyuman manis merekah di wajah manis itu sebelum mempersempit jaraknya hingga Kuroko dapat merasakan hembusan napas Akashi yang beraroma mint menerpa wajahnya. Semakin menipis, hingga bibir Kuroko menyentuh sepasang bibir yang semakin melengkung lebar. Menatap lurus sepasang iris heterochrome yang berbinar, sebelum Kuroko menggerakan bibirnya dengan gerakan pelan. Mengulum bibir bawah Akashi dan menggigitnya dengan lembut.

Akashi berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menganggu kegiatan Kuroko. Dia ingin membiarkan Kuroko bersenang-senang tanpa dirinya ikut campur tangan-atau bibir tepatnya. Namun semua terasa semakin sulit bagi Akashi. Apalagi saat lidah Kuroko turut berpartisipasi. Menjilati bibir atas dan bawahnya seolah bibirnya itu adalah sebuah ice cream.

Cukup, Akashi tidak tahan lagi.

Maka dengan segera Akashi berpartisipasi dalam ciuman yang dilakukan Kuroko. Membuka kedua belah bibirnya untuk memberikan akses pada Kuroko untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Kuroko menggerakan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Akashi. Hingga lidahnya bersentuhan dengan milik Akashi. Melirik iris heterochrome yang menatap lembut ke arahnya, memberi dukungan untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Dengan kaku, Kuroko menggerakan lidahnya menyentuh permukaan lidah Akashi. Melilit organ tak bertulang itu dengan cara yang sama yang selalu dilakukan oleh Akashi. Meski gerakannya tak selihai pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Akashi menyerigai saat merasakan betapa kaku gerakan lidah Kuroko. Apalagi saat pemuda itu mencoba mengalahkan Akashi dalam pergulatan lidah yang tengah terjadi. Dalam sekejap, Akashi mendorong lidah Kuroko kembali ke rongga hangat pemuda bersurai biru itu. Melesakkan lidahnya dan mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Kuroko. Mendominasi ciuman panas mereka. Hingga membuat desahan meluncur bebas dari bibir Kuroko.

" _Nggghhh_ ,,, cu-cukup Aka-shh- _kun_."

Tangan mungil itu terangkat, mendorong pelan dada bidang Akashi. Membuat pemuda itu menghentikan ciumannya. Dengan terpaksa, Akashi melepaskan pangutannya dari bibir Kuroko. Membuat pemuda itu segera menarik napas guna mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak akibat kurangnya asupan oksigen.

Seringaian terkembang di wajah tampan Akashi saat melihat keadaan pemuda dihadapannya. Surai biru yang berantakan, sepasang iris yang menatap sayu, rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya, dan bibir merah yang membengkak akibat ciuman panas dengan saliva yang membuat bibirnya terlihat mengkilap.

"Kurasa aku akan lebih sering meminta maaf padamu, jika balasan untuk permintaan maafku adalah ciuman panas seperti itu, Tetsuya." Pipi Kuroko semakin memanas saat mendengar ucapan Akashi. Apalagi saat melihat tatapan penuh hasrat yang dilayangkan Akashi padanya. "Dan kita bisa melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih jika kau mau."

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Akashi. Membuat Akashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah malu kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap sekarang. Masih ada waktu sebelum sarapan bersama. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar denganmu."

" _Hai'_ , Akashi- _kun_."

* * *

Midorima mulai merasa ragu akan ramalan _Oha-Asa_. Padahal selama ini dia telah mengikuti semua saran yang diberikan _Oha-Asa_ guna mempertahankan keberuntungannya dengan cara yang baik dan benar. Namun kenapa kesialan seperti enggan untuk meninggalkannya ?

 **PLAKK**

Satu lagi urat kesabaran Midorima yang putus. Tangan kekar berkulit tan baru saja mendarat dengan indah dipipinya. Memutar kepalanya menatap ke arah sang pelaku utama yang tengah tertidur di sisi kanananya. Tatapan ala pembunuh dilayangkan, namun tak berhasil membuat sang pelaku mengkeret ketakukan. Yang ada, pemuda bersurai navy blue itu malah semakin tertidur pulas dengan senyuman mesum yang terkembang dibibirnya. Telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di pipi Midorima perlahan mulai bergerak. Mengelus permukaannya dengan lembut.

" _Ngghhhh_ ,, Mai- _chaaan_ ~"

 **CTAAAK**

 **DUAAAGHH**

"AWWWW!"

"HYAAAAA!"

Teriakan dari sang _Power Forward_ Teiko yang disusul oleh sang _Perfect Copy Cat_ berhasil memecah kesunyian yang sejak tadi melingkupi ruangan itu. Membangunkan Hyuuga dan anggota klubnya yang juga berbagi ruangan bersama anggota tim basket Teiko.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Hyuuga menatap ke arah Kiyoshi yang berada di sisi kanannya, menuntut jawaban atas kejadian pembangunan massal oleh suara-suara paling menyakitkan yang pernah didengarnya. Yang ditatap menggelengkan kepala, sebelum melempar tatapan ke arah dua pemuda yang mulai adu mulut dipojok ruangan.

"YAKK,, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MIDORIMA _TEME_?!"

Aomine mengusap dagunya yang baru saja menjadi samsak tinju dadakan Midorima. Tatapan kesal tercetak di kedua iris navy bluenya, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar si pencinta _Oha-Asa_.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi, Aomine- _cchi_?" Kise menatap panik ke arah Aomine, sebelum irisnya menangkap sosok Midorima yang tengah duduk dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. "Midorima- _cchi_?"

" _Huhh_?" Midorima melirik sinis ke arah Aomine. "-Aku hanya mencoba untuk membangunkan AHOmine dari mimpi basahnya, _nanodayo_."

Ucapan Midorima berhasil memunculkan semburat merah di pipi Aomine –yang tampak samar akibat kulitnya yang terlalu eksotis. Apalagi saat telinganya menangkap kekehan kecil dari anggota grup pencinta alam. Dalam hati Aomine mengutuk keputusan sang kapten merah yang memaksa anggotanya untuk berbagi kamar dengan grup pencinta alam -berhubung kamar yang tersisa tinggal dua. Maka mereka terpaksa harus berdesakan dalam satu ruangan yang berukuran tidak terlalu luas, sedangkan Akashi menempati ruangan yang lain dengan sang uke idaman semua lelaki. Aomine hanya berharap bahwa malaikat manisnya akan selamat dari ancaman iblis berkedok kapten basket itu.

"Sialan kau, Midorima!" Aomine hanya bisa mengumpat, karena menyangkal 'tidak' pun akan sia-sia. Reputasinya sebagai 'orang termesum' itu tidak terbantahkan.

"Baguslah jika kalian sudah bangun. Berarti aku tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk membangunkan kalian."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada ceria itu nyatanya sanggup membuat para anggota tim basket-dan juga anggota grup pencinta alam, sekalipun kalimat itu tidak ditujukan untuk mereka- bergidik ngeri. Dengan serentak, mereka menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka dan menemukan Akashi tengah berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Seringaian tipis terukir di bibirnya.

" _Ohayou, minna-san_."

Kebalikan dari reaksi yang didapat saat mendengar suara riang(?) Akashi, pemuda-pemuda tersebut justru merasa bahagia saat telinga mereka menangkap suara sedatar tembok dari makhluk bertubuh mungil –yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dari Akashi sebenarnya- yang tengah berdiri di samping Akashi. Ekspresi sedatar pantat panci masih betah bertahan di wajah manisnya yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ , _ohayou_." Kise melangkah dengan riang menghampiri Kuroko. Lengannya terulur, mengacak rambut Kuroko yang terlihat semakin berantakkan. Senyuman manis terkembang di wajah tampannya saat merasakan helaian lembut di telapak tangannya.

"Berhenti menyentuh Tetsuya-KU, atau bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu, Ryota."

Gawat!

Karena terlalu fokus akan kehadiran Kuroko, Kise sampai melupakan fakta bahwa pemuda manis itu selalu ditempeli iblis penjaga pintu neraka. Dan sang iblis kini tengah menyeringai kejam ke arahnya, seolah menjanjikan hukuman ala neraka yang dengan senang hati akan diberikan kepadanya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kurasa sudah saatnya untuk sarapan."

Sungguh, Kise merasa ingin sesegera mungkin menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukan hangatnya –yang dengan senang hati ia lakukan jika tidak mengingat kehadiran seorang Akashi Seijuuro, lagi-.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko dan menggangguk pelan. Setelah melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Kise yang membuat pemuda itu mundur sejauh lima langkah dari Kuroko, Akashi kembali menatap anggota timnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk sarapan. Setelah itu kita akan melakukan latihan seperti biasanya." Setelah memberikan perintah yang dengan segera dilaksanakan anggotanya, Akashi segera beranjak menuju ruang makan yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik penginapan. Sebelum melangkah, Akashi menatap ke arah pemuda yang berada disamping kiri Midorima.

"Jangan lupa untuk membangunkan Atsushi. Jika ia terlambat, latihan akan dilipatgandakan."

Ucapan Akashi membuat para pemuda di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas di samping Midorima. Pantas saja tak ada obrolan seperti ' _aku lapar_ ' atau ' _aku ingin makan_ ' sejak tadi. Rupanya si surai ungu itu masih terlelap dengan ibu jari terselip di antara belahan bibirnya.

"MURASAKIBARA?!"

' _Maibou-chan_ ,, _nyam nyam nyam_.'

* * *

Sebuah mobil _Porsche_ berwarna hitam baru saja berhenti di depan pintu gerbang penginapan. Dari dalam mobil, keluarlah pemuda tampan dengan surai merah gradasi hitam. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya dilepas, menampakkan sepasang iris dark scarlet yang memukau. Seringaian tipis terkembang di wajah tanpa celanya.

"Tetsuya, _the war has begun_ _honey_."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **DN:** Apakah ada yang menanti pergerakan Kagami dalam merebut Kuroko? Chapter depan bakal dimulai perjuangan Kagami untuk mendapatkan Kuroko. Apakah akan berhasil, ataukah akan gagal? *backsound musik acara gosip*

Kritik dan saran akan selalu ditunggu di kotak review ^^

 **ALL HAIL AKAKURO! \^o^/**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Step!

**Mr. Possessive**

 **Special thanks to**

Semua yang sudah mem-fav dan follow fic ini beserta semua yang sudah membaca fic ini.

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu ^_^**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** belongs to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki _Sensei_**.

 **This fiction** is written by **Daanasa**

 **Genre** : **Romance** ,, emm maybe ?

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Pairing** : **Akakuro** , always!

 **Warning** : Typos. Gaje. OOC. This is Yaoi Story, it means boy x boy. If you hate Yaoi, just leave it and click **back**. Don't Like, Don't Read. It's Simple !

 **Summary** : Semua orang tahu betapa posesifnya Akashi Seijuuro. Apalagi jika menyangkut kekasih mungilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Happy Reading minna~**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: The First Step!**

Kuroko yakin semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tepat setelah sarapan bersama dilaksanakan, baik klub basket maupun klub pencinta alam fokus dengan kegiatan klub mereka masing-masing.

Akashi sibuk mengarahkan –memerintah lebih tepatnya- anggotanya untuk melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu –yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut pembakaran mengingat kalori yang telah mereka keluarkan melebihi batas normal. Tak jauh dari tempat Akashi dan teman-teman klub basketnya sedang berlatih, Kuroko beserta seluruh anggota klub pencinta alam tengah mengamati bunga sakura yang tampak mekar dengan indahnya di halaman depan penginapan.

Semuanya benar-benar berjalan sempurna.

Ya, sebelum gerbang penginapan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan surai merah gradasi hitam yang tengah berjalan santai ke arah mereka. Bibirnya menyerigai tipis dengan sepasang iris merah yang menatap lurus ke arah Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Akashi yang berada tak jauh dari Kuroko kontan melangkah mendekati kekasih manisnya. Melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping si surai biru. Memeluknya posesif sembari melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada sosok –yang dianggapnya sebagai _pho_ alias pengganggu hubungan orang- yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari mereka.

"Kukira kau cukup jenius untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa aku berada di sini, Akashi." Pemuda beralis ganda itu menjawab dengan nada mencemooh. Cukup membuat Akashi ingin melemparkan gunting kesayangannya ke arah pemuda itu –yang benar-benar akan dilakukannya jika saja kedua lengannya tidak sedang mendekap sosok kekasihnya. Kedua iris heterochromenya melihat pemuda itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Mempertipis jarak di antara mereka.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi, pemuda itu melanjutkan "Aku **juga** anggota klub basket, jika kau lupa. Bahkan pelatih juga memasukkanku sebagai **anggota** tim inti." Ucapnya sembari menekankan kata 'juga' dan 'anggota' seolah itu adalah jawaban yang harusnya telah diketahui Akashi. Senyuman penuh kepuasan tampak di wajah tampannya. Apalagi saat melihat tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan Akashi padanya.

Akashi mengutuk dalam hati. Sekalipun ia adalah kapten tim basket yang mutlak dan absolut dengan perintah yang tak terbantahkan, namun untuk masalah perekrutan anggota tim basket tetap menjadi hak milik sang pelatih, Eiji Shirogane. Dan sang pelatih telah menerima Kagami Taiga ke dalam tim basket mereka –bahkan langsung menjadikannya salah-satu anggota tim inti. Benar-benar membuat Akashi jengkel setengah mati.

"Lalu, darimana kau tahu jika kami sedang melakukan pelatihan di sini?" Seingat Akashi, ia tak pernah memberi pengumuman resmi tentang rencana pelatihan mereka, melainkan melalui pesan teramat singkat yang dikirimnya kepada anggotanya –minus Kagami karena Akashi tidak sudi jika pemuda itu ikut serta dan memberinya peluang untuk mendekati Kuroko. Lagipula, semua rencana pelatihan ini ia lakukan mendadak karena ketidak-relaannya untuk berpisah dengan Kuroko walau hanya beberapa hari saja. Hell, ia tak akan membiarkan pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ itu pergi di luar pengawasannya.

Akashi itu posesif, ingat?

Dan ia benar-benar harus mengetahui siapa dalang utama dibalik kemunculan pemuda -yang sialnya lebih tinggi beberapa inci darinya- itu. Akashi bersumpah akan membuat hidupnya menderita hingga siapapun itu akan memilih masuk neraka dengan sukarela.

"Dari Momoi Satsuki. Ia mengirimkan pesan- **mu** padaku tadi pagi." Jawab Kagami sembari melempar tatapan meremehkan ke arah pemuda yang juga bersurai merah di hadapannya.

Ucapan pemuda beralis ganda itu berhasil menghasilkan kerutan samar di dahi Akashi. Lupakan sejenak ekspresi mengejek yang dilemparkan Kagami kepadanya –Akashi memastikan bahwa senyum menyebalkan itu akan segera hilang dari muka bumi ini beserta pemiliknya. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus diselidikinya kali ini.

Menggali kembali memorinya, namun Akashi yakin seratus persen jika ia tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan apapun pada perempuan berambut pink yang sekaligus adalah manager tim basket Teiko itu. Ia hanya mengirimkan pesan kepada teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai berikut Ogiwara Shigehiro –yang ia sendiri kadang lupa merupakan bagian tim inti.

Otak genius Akashi dengan cepat menarik kesimpulan.

Tatapan tajam dilayangkan pada anggota timnya yang berada di sisi lain halaman penginapan, sebelum menatap lekat satu-satunya orang dengan persentase terbesar sebagai tersangka. Yang ditatap memilih bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kise Ryota. Menyisakan sejumput navy blue yang mencuat diakibatkan perbedaan tinggi badan dengan si pirang.

'Sial, seharusnya aku tidak memberi tahu Satsuki.' Aomine mengumpat dalam hati saat iris heterochrome milik si raja setan menatap tepat ke arahnya. Mengirimkan sengatan listrik yang membuatnya semakin mengkeret ketakutan.

Akashi boleh saja lebih kecil coretpendekcoret darinya. Tapi untuk urusan mengintimidasi, pemuda itu jelas lebih unggul.

 _After all, he is the Great Emperor Akashi Seijuuro_.

"Nah, kurasa semuanya sudah jelas sekarang." Kagami melanjutkan tanpa menunggu respon dari Akashi. "-jadi dimana bisa kutaruh barangku, **kapten**?"

Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Kagami yang masih betah memasang senyum –yang menurutnya begitu menyebalkan- itu. Sebelum bibirnya turut menyerigai begitu otaknya memikirkan jawaban untuk pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, karena kau adalah anggota tim inti, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu kembali ke Tokyo saat ini." Ucapan Akashi cukup membuat teman-teman _Kisedai_ alias para bawahannya terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika sang kapten akhirnya menerima kehadiran Kagami dalam klub mereka. "Kau bisa menempati ruangan yang sama dengan anggota tim yang lain."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Akashi sukses membuat semua yang mendengarkan ultimatum sang pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ nyaris melayangkan protes –yang tertahan akibat lebih dulu dibungkam oleh tatapan sadis yang menjanjikan siksaan kejam tiada tara bagi mereka yang menginginkan(?).

Yang benar saja. Bahkan tanpa kehadiran Kagami Taiga, ruangan itu sudah cukup membuat mereka saling berdesak-desakkan. Belum lagi perebutan karbon dioksida yang rasanya semakin menipis akibat populasi dalam kamar itu yang lumayan banyak -coret, lebih banyak tepatnya. Akashi sih enak karena mendapatkan ruangannya sendiri bersama Kuroko.

Andai saja Akashi tidak menyuap mereka dengan janji bahwa seluruh biaya penginapan akan ditanggung oleh pemuda itu berikut tambahan jaminan bahwa mereka tidak akan kelaparan, tentu dari awal Hyuuga akan menolak pembagian kamar yang tidak adil ini. Salahkan motto 'hidup hemat' yang dipegangnya.

"Maaf, Akashi. Tapi kurasa Kagami- _kun_ tidak bisa menempati kamar yang sama dengan kami. Tidak akan ada ruang kosong untuk pemuda itu." Kiyoshi Teppei, pemuda bersurai coklat merangkap wakil ketua klub pencinta alam angkat bicara. Menyuarakan isi hati teman-temannya dengan senyum kebapakan khas pemuda itu, yang membuat Hyuuga ingin mengecup bibir menggoda milik Kiyoshi –sayang ia terlalu tsundere untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Be-benar, Akashi. Ru-ruangan itu saja sudah ter-terlalu sempit un-untuk dihuni oleh kami semua." Hyuuga ikut memberikan pendapatnya, meski sedikit terbata akibat aura suram yang menguar dari tubuh _kouhai_ nya itu.

"Kurasa Kagami- _kun_ bisa menempati kamar yang sama dengan kita, Akashi- _kun_." Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang sejak tadi berdiam diri kini ikut ambil bagian dalam sesi percakapan mereka. Dengan ekspresi datar yang tak mengurangi keimutannya, pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Akashi. "Bukankah kamar kita berukuran luas? Jadi masih bisa menampung satu orang lagi."

Ucapan Kuroko menghasilkan berbagai macam reaksi dari teman-temannya yang lain. Para pengagum –tidak-rahasianya tentu tidak terima jika Kagami berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kuroko –apalagi pemuda itu juga merupakan saingan mereka dalam memperebutkan si surai biru langit itu.

Kise bahkan bersiap menumpahkan air mata –sandiwara-nya agar Kuroko mau merubah tawarannya. Setidaknya ia akan sukarela menggantikan posisi Kagami untuk tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Kuroko.

 _Well_ , _teruslah bermimpi Kise-kun_.

Kagami yang mendengar penawaran Kuroko pun tampak sedikit terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika pemuda manis itu menawarkan untuk seruangan dengannya –juga Akashi sebenarnya. Entah Kuroko terlalu polos atau ia telah melupakan perihal taruhannya dengan Akashi dulu. Yang pasti, ia tidak akan menolak kesempatan untuk merebut Kuroko dari pelukan Akashi.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan-"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SETUJU!"

Ucapan Kagami terpotong oleh suara –teriakan lebih tepatnya- dari Akashi. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak _out of character_. Dengan lembut, diputarnya tubuh Kuroko menghadap dirinya.

"Tetsuya," Akashi berkata dengan nada yang teramat lembut –hanya Kuroko yang mampu memunculkan sisi lembut dari sang pewaris Akashi itu, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia berada di ruangan yang sama denganmu. Tidak akan."

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ , bukankah _senpai_ sudah mengatakan bahwa ruangan itu terlalu sempit untuk ditambah satu orang lagi." Kuroko mencoba untuk memberi alasan yang tepat untuk Akashi. Bukannya Kuroko menginginkan berada satu ruangan dengan pemuda yang gencar merayunya saat di kelas itu –tidak, Kuroko bukan cabe-cabean yang gampang digoda meski oleh _ikemen_ ganteng bertubuh tinggi-ehemm.

Ia hanya tak sampai hati jika teman-temannya di klub pencinta alam harus semakin berdesak-desakkan di ruangan yang sempit itu –lupakan soal anggota _Kisedai_ karena Kuroko benar-benar tak peduli dengan pasukan pelangi itu-.

"Tidak bisa, Tetsuya." Akashi masih keukeh mempertahankan argumennya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kekasih manisnya berdekatan dengan macan liar macam Kagami itu. Bukan berarti Akashi takut jika Kuroko berpaling darinya dan memilih bersama dengan Kagami hanya karena pemuda itu lebih tinggi 'sedikit' darinya.

 _Heck, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Bahkan di fanfiction sekalipun._

"Aku menyetujui pendapat Kuroko, A-Ka-Shi." Senyuman mengejek tampak di wajah Kagami. Berusaha memicu amarah dari pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ itu.

"Aku tidak setuju." Kise ikut buka suara. Dengan tangan kanan yang diletakkan di depan dada, pemuda pirang itu melanjutkan, "Aku akan dengan senang hati bertukar tempat dengan Kagami- _cchi_. Biar aku saja yang pindah ke kamar Kuroko- _cchi_."

"Tidak bisa!" Aomine yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung sang ahli _copycat_ kini melangkah maju –setelah lebih dulu menjitak kepala Kise yang membuat pemuda itu mengucurkan air mata buaya seraya bergumam 'Aomine- _cchi_ , _hidoi-ssu_.'

"Lebih baik aku saja yang pindah ke kamar Tetsu dibandingkan model jejadian macam Kise." Rupanya Aomine tak ingin ketinggalan menawarkan dirinya sendiri. 'Kalau tidak bisa tidur bareng Mai- _chan_ , tidur bareng Tetsu pun boleh,' batinnya.

 _Dasar Ahomine_.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Semua pasang mata tampak menatap terkejut ke arah Murasakibara yang sejak tadi berdiam diri sembari mengunyah keripik kentang. Tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda bertubuh besar yang biasanya tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar itu akan buka suara.

"Jangan Mine- _chin_. Dia itu gelap. Dan nyamuk suka mendatangi tempat gelap." Ucapan polos dari pemuda bersurai ungu itu sukses membuat Aomine mengucurkan air mata buaya seraya bergumam 'Murasakibara- _cchi_ , _hidoi-ssu_ '. _Tunggu, itukan treadmark milik Kise_.

"Nanti Kuro- _chin_ bisa digigit nyamuk jika tidur berdekatan dengan Mine- _chin_." Lanjutnya tanpa menyadari hati Aomine yang semakin remuk akibat ucapan pemuda pencinta maibou itu.

"Menurut ramalan _Oha-Asa_ , akan lebih baik jika Aquarius dan Sagitarius berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan seseorang berzodiak Cancer, _nanodayo_. Keberuntungan kalian akan semakin bertambah." Sela Midorima yang berada di sebelah Murasakibara. Sebelah tangannya tampak memegang sapu lidi – _luckyitem_ nya hari ini-. "Bukan berarti aku ikut menawarkan diri untuk pindah ke ruangan yang sama dengan Kuroko, _nanodayo_." Tambahnya sembari menaikkan letak kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sedikitpun. Dasar _megane tsundere_.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku yang lebih dulu mengajukan diri untuk pindah ke kamar Kuroko- _cchi_." Kise menatap garang ke arah teman-temannya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah garang dari Midorima dan Aomine –sementara Murasakibara tetap setia memasang tatapan malasnya-. Ia tidak terima jika idenya dicuri oleh pengikut _Oha-Asa_ , pencinta makanan manis, maupun penggemar dada montok – _ehemm_.

"Yang lebih pantas itu aku, Kise- _teme_. Aku lebih tampan darimu." Sergah Aomine –dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak berbobot.

"Cih, kau perlu kupinjamkan cermin agar bisa melihat seperti apa rupamu yang sebenarnya, Aomine? Bahkan Nigou terlihat jauh lebih tampan darimu, _nanodayo_." Ucap Midorima dengan kilatan yang mendadak muncul di ujung kacamatanya.

"Apa kau bilang, Midorima- _teme_?!" Aomine mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Midorima. Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi berkulit _tan_ nya. Kesal karena wajah tampan eksotisnya malah disamakan dengan anjing milik pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ idamannya –direndahkan lebih tepatnya.

"Sering-seringlah bercermin mulai dari sekarang, Mine-chin. Atau kau bisa meminjam cermin milik Sa-chin." Murasakibara berkata dengan ekspresi malas andalannya.

"Yakk! Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan Murasakibara- _teme_!" Sepasang iris biru gelapnya menatap sinis Murasakibara. Tidak terima dengan saran yang diajukan pemuda bertubuh _titan_ itu.

"Bisakah kalian semua di-"

"Jangan berbicara apapun lagi, Akashi- _teme_."

 **DEGG**

'Apakah ini cinta?'

 _Wait_ , sepertinya salah narasi. Mari kita ulang.

 **DEGG**

Sebulir keringat tampak menggantung di pelipis pria bersurai _navy_ itu. Akibat teman-temannya yang sejak tadi mengomentari ketampannya yang haqiqi –menurutnya beserta sang bunda tercinta- dengan kalimat sindiran hingga ia jadi lepas kendali. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya Aomine memotong ucapan Akashi yang absolut. Belum lagi embel-embel _teme_ yang digunakannya untuk si raja iblis.

'Mari kita mengheningkan cipta sejenak untuk mengenang jasa-jasa Aomine –meskipun jasanya sama sekali tidak ada- yang telah gugur mendahului kita', batin Midorima seraya menatap miris ke arah Aomine.

"A-Akashi, aku ti-tidak bermaksud u-untuk-"

 **CKRISSS**

Gunting dengan kecepatan _mach_ 20 –setara dengan kecepatan _sensei_ gurita berwarna kuning dari _anime_ sebelah- melesat melewati Aomine. Entah Akashi sedang meleset atau memang ia tak berminat membidik kepala Aomine, hingga gunting itu hanya menancap di pohon yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari posisi Aomine. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karna kepalanya tak jadi tempat untuk memamerkan koleksi gunting milik Akashi.

"Nah, ku harap percakapan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi." Sepasang bibir milik Akashi melengkungkan senyuman menawan. Namun semua paham arti yang tersirat di balik senyuman milik sang kapten basket. _Tutup mulut sekarang_ atau _tutup usia selamanya_.

Semuanya mengangguk pelan. Lebih baik menyetujui perintah Akashi daripada menjadi korban selanjutnya pemuda itu.

"Kembali ke persoalan awal," Akashi kembali menatap kekasihnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kagami, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada di ruangan yang sama dengan **kami**."

"Ta-tapi, Akashi- _kun_ ," Kuroko kembali mencoba berargumen dengan Akashi. Namun pemuda hanya membalas tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

"Tidak tetap tidak, Tetsuya."

"Akashi- _kun_."

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi- _kun_."

"Tetsuya."

"Teppei." Kiyoshi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku _kouhai-kouhai_ nya akhirnya angkat bicara, _lagi_. Lelahnya juga rasanya melihat adegan drama yang sejak tadi berlangsung. Sudah saatnya ia sebagai _senpai_ yang memegang kendali.

"Karena kalian sejak tadi tidak bisa bersepakat," ucapannya sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Mereka menatap lekat ke arah pemuda beralis tebal itu, menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan pemuda itu. Bahkan Akashi dan Kagami juga turut memperhatikan.

"Lebih baik begini saja. . ."

XXXX

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tengah duduk di beranda yang terletak di samping bangunan penginapan. Memilih menyendiri ketimbang berkumpul dengan teman-teman dari grup pencinta alam yang kini menempati ruangan yang tadinya dihuni olehnya dan Akashi.

Ya, Akashi memilih untuk mengikuti saran Kiyoshi _senpai_ untuk membagi ruangan berdasarkan klub. Jadi klub basket mengambil ruangan yang semula ditempati oleh dua klub itu, dan klub pencinta alam mengambil ruangan milik Akashi dan Kuroko.

Rasanya itu pilihan terbaik ketimbang mengizinkan salah satu anggota tim basket untuk berada di kamar yang sama dengan Kuroko –terkecuali untuk kekasih tampannya tentu.

Kedua irisnya kembali menatap ke arah langit.

Malam ini terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya.

Langit tampak cemerlang dengan kerlipan dari bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan langit malam di kota Tokyo yang sering dilihatnya. Pancaran dari lampu-lampu di gedung-gedung pencakar langit mampu menutup kerlip-kerlip bintang yang berjarak ratusan mil dari bumi. Menjadikan mereka seolah objek tak kasat mata.

Seperti juga dirinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu yakin jika eksistensinya sama seperti bintang di langit Tokyo. Boleh jadi ia ada. Boleh jadi ia bersinar. Namun seringkali ia terabaikan.

Terlupakan.

Seolah sosoknya hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Tercipta dari hasil perpotongan sinar pantul. Entah ia adalah bayangan nyata ataupun bayangan semu. Namun siapa yang peduli ia jenis bayangan apa.

Karena bayangan tetaplah bayangan. Tak peduli ia _semu_ atau _nyata_.

Kuroko sudah amat terbiasa saat orang-orang mengabaikan eksistensinya.

Bahkan sejak kecil, orang-orang disekitarnya selalu menganggapnya tak ada, meski ia berada tepat di samping mereka. Saat di sekolah dulupun, ia selalu menyendiri karena tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kehadirannya. Ogiwara Shigehiro yang menjadi sahabat sejak kecilnya bahkan masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Namun semua berubah saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang kini menjalin kasih dengannya.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kuroko menemukan seseorang yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya. Mengetahui dimana ia berada tanpa perlu ia membuka suara atau sekedar memberi tanda.

Akashi Seijuuro, satu-satunya sosok yang menganggap bahwa ia bukanlah sekedar sosok bayangan yang tak berguna. Akashi mampu membuktikan bahwa Kuroko lebih berharga dari sebuah bayangan.

Ia menjadikan sosok Kuroko sebagai kepingan _puzzle_ yang hadir untuk melengkapi kehidupan pemuda beriris _heterochrome_ itu. Bukan, bukan sebagai pelangkap.

Kuroko adalah penyempurna hidup Akashi.

Tanpa Kuroko, hidup Akashi mungkin akan serupa dengan neraka. Apalagi semenjak ia kehilangan satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupnya. Kematian Akashi Shiori telah menorehkan luka teramat dalam di hati Akashi. Membuatnya mengutuk bumi yang telah mendekap erat sosok sang bunda tercinta.

Namun kehadiran Kuroko mampu mengubah semua itu. Akashi telah menemukan kembali cahayanya. Perasaan cinta yang dia kira tidak akan pernah dimilikinya lagi, nyatanya hadir kembali untuk pemuda bersurai _baby blue_. Cinta yang mampu membuatnya membuang segala hal yang dimilikinya, karena Akashi tahu bahwa hal yang dibutuhkannya adalah kehadiran Kuroko disisinya.

Cinta Kuroko yang hanya untuknya.

Kuroko telah memberi kehidupan baru pada Akashi.

Begitupun Akashi yang telah memberi arti baru pada kehidupan Kuroko.

Mereka ada untuk saling menyempurnakan.

Mungkin cinta mereka tidak akan berjalan mulus nanti. Mungkin mereka tak akan berakhir bahagia. Namun Kuroko tak peduli.

Karena untuk sekarang, ia merasa cukup.

Kedua kelopak mata itu perlahan menutup, menyembunyikan iris sebiru langitnya yang indah. Setetes air mata tampak mengantung di pelupuk mata, sebelum mengalir di pipi putih pucatnya.

'Ya, semuanya cukup, Akashi- _kun_.'

 **TBC**

* * *

 **DN:** _Sumimasen_ , ternyata Daana ngaret (banget) lagi updatenya. Dengan beberapa kejadian yang terjadi dalam bulan ini, belum lagi tugas yang minta diperhatikan, mana lagi keasikan sama fandom sebelah, jadilah ini semua fic terbengkalai *dibantai

Padahal udah bikin jadwal update, tapi ternyata Daana belum mengikutinya,, hikss *dibuangkeAmazon

Tapi Daana nggak bakal hapus jadwal update di profil. Kalo kata orang mah kita bisa karena biasa. Jadi Daana pasti bisa ngikutin jadwal update begitu Daana terbiasa.. muehehehe /reader: duh, ngebacot apa sih Dan *plakkk

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat reader sekalian untuk chapter ini? Aneh? Gaje? Alay? Atau ceritanya terlalu slow? /reader: yang slow itu update-an lu, kampret *dilemparingranat

Semoga chapter ini setidaknya bisa sedikit memuaskan para reader sekalian.

 _Last_ , _mind to review_?

 **AKAKURO FOREVER**! \^o^/


End file.
